Pacify Her (she is getting on my nerves)
by lorraineblake
Summary: Anakin s and Padmé s relationship is a problem. Obi-Wan knows exactly what to do about it.
1. Tired, blue boy walks my way

**Notes:**

 **This fanfic is based on Melanie Martinez´s song "Pacify Her". It basically goes around the idea of Obi-Wan trying to seduce Anakin in order to separate him from Padmé, who is seen as a liability by the Council. The whole story is told by Obi-Wan´s perspective and how his intentions and thoughts change during the seduction. The story is told by parts formed by Past and Present. Needless to say that Obi-Wan, and probably every character here, acts pretty much out of character since I could never fanthom Obi-Wan doing something like this nor Anakin giving Padmé up so easily.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "Tired, blue boy walks my way, holding a girl´s hand..."**

Anakin was seated on one of the sofas when he arrived at his quarters. Obi-Wan have felt the presence of the younger man before he even entered the room, he could have almost smelt his anxiety from three halls down. Knowing all of that, Obi-Wan still faked surprise at the sight of the blond Jedi´s presence.

"Anakin?" he enquired lifting an eyebrow "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

The Knight didn´t even dare to look up at him, he was too busy playing with his nervous hands, lost inside his own head.

Obi-Wan tilted his own head at the pitiful image that his ex-apprentice made, fidgeting with his limbs like a child who was caught taking a cookie from the jar. Although, with Anakin, that was usually the case.

"Is there something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, making his way to the kitchen to pour himself some tea.

Anakin didn´t answer again; the Jedi Master could barely hear him now. The red haired man didn´t bother to pressure the young warrior to give him an answer as he usually did back in the day, Obi-Wan was too tired to pretend he cared for any of Anakin´s antics at this time of the day; it was late, and he has been busy all day with meetings and running around trying to counsel Senators and other Jedi, his body was sore and his mind was almost blank, whatever it is that Anakin wanted to discuss, it could wait a couple of hours.

While the bearded man poured some of his precious tea inside of his favorite cup, the soft sound of clothes made Obi-Wan raise his eyes to stare at his partner standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at him with a mixture of anger, desire and frustration.

" _Oh, here we go again…"_ Obi-Wan thought.

Anakin did this more times that he could count, but the boy hardly noticed it himself. Obi-Wan, in the other hand, noticed it every time. Anakin was a difficult person, and a horrendous Jedi; he could not, for his life, follow a simple set of rules, he had this undeniable need to break them; Obi-Wan was used to this for the younger man´s Padawan days but the little rebellious boy have grown into a dashing daring young man who was passionate and giving, desperate to own and feel. All those things the Jedi Code forbid. To the likes of Mace Windu and the other Masters this was irritating, to Obi-Wan it was amusing.

And Anakin eyes only gleamed that particular way when he wanted something bad. Obi-Wan had long time ago stopped trying to keep those desires in line; now a days, he just ran with it and then feign indignation when the whole ordeal was over. And if Anakin thought that Obi-Wan hadn´t noticed that those blue stormy eyes full with need, the same need he shows when in battle, the same need that he shows at the mention of certain Senator´s name, the same need that he shows when he gets to see a pod race, were the same eyes he gives at Obi-Wan when he thinks he isn´t looking, then the boy is even more of a fool than the Jedi Master ever thought.

Anakin wanted the Jedi Master so much that it was palpable in the Force, and it made Obi-Wan laughed inside the confines of his mind.

"Is there a problem, Anakin?" the Jedi Master ponders innocently, taking a delicate sip from his cup.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin practically growls.

" _Oh, this is interesting"_ Obi-Wan thinks to his insides, Anakin has shown this kind of intention before but he had never dared to do more than just looking, it seems that he was ready to get into action.

"Obi-Wan, there is something I need to tell you" the tall man confesses, clenching his hands into fists and taking a couple of steps in his direction.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan enquires.

Anakin falls suddenly silent. For all of the boy´s previous intent, the words quickly evaporate from his mouth at the prospect of actually express them. The Knight bites his inferior lip nervously, turning his eyes at the floor in an act of shame.

Obi-Wan almost rolls his eyes at this. " _So close_." He thinks. The Jedi Master knows exactly what the Knight its thinking. He is thinking of _her_. Her, also known as Padmé Amidala, is Anakin´s no-so-secret lover. The boy wants to let his ex-Master know his desire for him but the memory of that _basic bitch_ , as Obi-Wan likes to secretly calls her, appears in his mind like a Force-damned ghost. That woman, who acts so softly and kind and it´s so insignificant to even make the effort to mention, has smuggled her way between Obi-Wan´s and Anakin´s relationship from the very start, and now she is an ever present shadow whenever they go and it´s most annoying.

"Anakin, what is it?"

The blond haired man just looks at him with insecurity.

" _So pathetic."_ Obi-Wan thinks. With a small smile he decides to help him, putting a hand over his where it lies on the counter. Trying to appear reassuring, but subtly being flirty.

"You know you can tell me anything, Anakin" Obi-Wan reminds him with a flutter of his lashes.

"Master, I…" Anakin interrupts himself to look at the older man´s lips. He looks like a possessed man, to Obi-Wan he just seems a pathetic dog, so to embarrass him further he licks his lips slowly, seductively, just enough to get him started but making sure the movements appear involuntary, innocent.

Anakin falls for it like a child, following the motion of the tongue as if his life depended on it. Obi-Wan has to force himself not to chuckle.

"Anakin, really, I´m tired" he tells him, and it´s true. He is too tired for this, too tired to deal with Anakin´s inexperience and childish apprehension, he is not interested in getting his way with his ex-apprentice if he was going to be so clumsy about it. "Can this wait for another time?" he pleads to him.

Anakin takes the offering in a heartbeat.

"Yes! Of course, Master!" the Knight accepts, eyes shining with relief.

"Fine. Then, with your permission, I will be retiring, I trust you know your way out?" he enquires in a playful manner, putting his now empty cup in the sink and starting to walk away.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow, Master!" Anakin says as he rushes out of Obi-Wan´s apartment.

Once the front of the door hisses closed, Obi-Wan allows a dry laugh to escape.

"Stupid boy…"

* * *

" _We have to do something about Skywalker´s and Senator Amidala´s relationship" Mace says with obvious discomfort._

 _Master Yoda, Master Windu and Obi-Wan are currently seated inside the Council Chambers, they were there to discuss the war, but once that such topic was over with, the Vaapad Master seemed interested into talk about Kenobi´s ex-apprentice._

" _What do you mean, Mace?" Obi-Wan asks, genuinely perplex by the topic of conversation._

" _I think it´s obvious, Obi-Wan" Mace tells him "Everybody in this galaxy knows about the relationship between Anakin and the Senator of Naboo._ _It´s outrageous."_

 _Obi-Wan only lifts one of his eyebrows in response._

" _Hmm. Prone to attachments, young Skywalker has always being." Yoda adds, sighing with a tired look that Obi-Wan has rarely seen before on his face._

" _I think it might be too late to do something about it" Obi-Wan warns honestly. "They have been involved since the beginning of the Clone Wars, and Anakin has been infatuated with her since he was a child. He will not give her up that easily."_

" _Something, we must do, regardless." Yoda corrects him, looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes that Mace doesn´t quite catches but that Obi-Wan more than anything understands._

" _That boy is too set in his ways" Mace laments, putting a hand on his forehead in search of patience "and meanwhile we are the laughing stock of the Republic, the Senate talks about it more often than not and it´s a matter of time before it´s all over the holo-news."_

 _Obi-Wan stares at the dark skinned man and feels pity for him, Mace has too many responsibilities within the Order and Anakin surely gives him more preoccupations than he can handle, more than all the other Knights combined for sure._

" _But if you say that he cannot be swayed, what it's there for us to do?" Mace huffs looking back at Obi-Wan´s direction. "He is the chosen one, we cannot simply expel him from the Order but we cannot also permit this disregard of the rules to continue…"_

 _Obi-Wan quickly sets his eyes back at Yoda, the green Master is already staring at him with the same gleam that Obi-Wan was able to detect some minutes ago. Obi-Wan got his answer right then._

" _Do not worry, Mace" he reassures him with a soft smile "I have an idea."_


	2. Stay away from things that aren t yours

**DISCLAIMER: This story is told by Obi-Wan´s perspective. Scenes are devided by Present Time and Past. Past is in Italics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** "Someone told me: ´Stay away from things that aren´t yours.´ But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?"

Obi-Wan found Anakin seated in the room of the Thousand Fountains. This was not a surprise, Anakin loved the place since he was a kid, all the plants and flowers seemed to entice him from the very beginning, things he never had when he was a kid in Tatooine.

The Knight was seated next to a river, feet bared of his leather boots that were positioned close by the shore, he was in a meditative pose which did surprise Obi-Wan since the young man didn´t attempt to meditate unless Obi-Wan made him to, but the Jedi Master was able to sense the conflictive feelings inside the Knights thoughts and that easily answered his enquires as to why he was attempting to seek reflection.

"Well, isn´t this a nice change?" Obi-Wan teased with an easy smile. Anakin almost jumped out of his skin and turned to see the Master standing behind him, then immediately flushed.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin saluted with some red on his cheeks, Obi-Wan´s smile widened at the action.

"I just finished to deliver some reports to Cody." The red haired Jedi said, seating next to the blond man.

"Another mission?" he asked with a sigh.

"No. We are Temple bound for some time, Yoda promised." Obi-Wan reassured him with a small chuckle. "But I´m surprise to find you here, I assumed you would be training with the 501 or in the sparing rooms."

"I wasn´t feeling it today" Anakin confesses with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh" Obi-Wan shrugs, trying to sound mildly worried "Has that something to do with whatever you wanted to discuss yesterday evening?"

Anakin immediately tenses at the mention of such conversation.

"Because I´m perfectly capable to listen to you now, if you want to."

Anakin begins to stutter randomly and his eyes seems to be looking at every direction in an attempt to escape.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan calls, voice now carrying a tone of enquiry, just a bit more severe.

"Master, I don´t even know how to begin…" he tells him, seemly defeated.

Obi-Wan smiles at this, Anakin doesn´t even notice.

"Why don´t you just begin from the start...?" he offers.

* * *

 _He had promised Mace and Yoda he would take care of Anakin´s and Padmé´s relationship, they were not allowed to continue like this, but he didn´t really know what to do about it. He had known about them longer than the other Jedi in the Temple did, he had confronted the Senator about it when it had started, right after they came back from Geonosis, at the very beginning of the war. He had told her, in no subtle terms, that he knew about their feelings for each other and that such relationship had no room in any of their lives, Anakin was a Padawan back then and she was a politician, their lives were just not compatible. He had trusted that she had understood, Padmé was, after all, an intelligent young woman, she would know what was better for her._

 _But the delusive ex-Queen had not follow his advice at all, she requested for Anakin to escort her back to her homeplanet and he had allowed it, expecting her to terminate whatever relationship they had then, but when his apprentice came back, he was not brokenhearted or discouraged, he was shining, bright and powerful in the Force, and Obi-Wan knew right there what have happened._

 _It has been years since that came to pass and now Anakin wasn´t a Padawan any longer, he could hardly tell him what to do but he still had a strong connection with him, a connection that he could use to take him away from the grasp that Padmé had seemly clenched him in. And now, with the explicit permission of the Council, he was going to do so, by any means necessary._

 _Obi-Wan found Anakin seated in one of the tables of the commissary, he was visibly angry and was eating his food as if it the meat has personally offended him. Anakin never ate there if he could help it, and when he was in planet he was more often than not visiting Padmé as long as she was not busy with her own duties; his presence here indicated that he had been refused by the Senator, who was probably too busy to attend to him._

 _Perfect._

" _Anakin" Obi-Wan saluted with an easy smile of his "What kind of miracle has dragged you to the commissary?"_

" _Well, you know me, Master" Anakin said between bites "couldn´t cook to save my life." It was meant to sound like a joke, but between the lines one could easily detect the bitterness of the statement._

 _Obi-Wan knew that, of course. He knew everything when it came to Anakin Skywalker._

" _You could have always come to me, you know" Obi-Wan tried, taking a seat in front of him "You have always loved my cooking."_

 _Anakin looked at him with a surprised look._

" _Well, you are always so busy, I didn´t want to bother you."_

" _Nonsense" Obi-Wan shrugged with a movement of his hands, smiling to him in an endearing way "I always have time for you, Anakin."_

 _Anakin´s face colors red for a moment and it makes Obi-Wan smirks. Anakin still has a childish infatuation with Obi-Wan that goes back to his Padawan years, the Jedi Master had discourage every attempted advance, of course, such things are against the Code and it was also quiet unrequired; after all, the young man was a boy back then, but now, Obi-Wan found himself in an interesting position. Yoda was right when he said that Anakin was too prone to attachment and he wouldn´t let go of his need to love and be loved, they couldn´t tamed his undeniable crave for attention but they could re-direct it. If Anakin needed to have a romantic relationship to live, better to have it with Obi-Wan than with a Senator._

" _Obi-Wan…" Anakin muttered under his breath._

" _Moreover, we should go to have dinner" he invites with a broad smile._

" _A dinner?"_

" _Yes, at Dex. I´m thinking about tomorrow. How about that?"_

" _Well, that sounds great but…" Anakin bites his lips as he overthinks things through as he always does. Obi-Wan already knows what the issue is, like he has said before, Anakin tends to spend most of his free time in the company of his lover, and he probably is planning to do so tomorrow as well, but Obi-Wan can also sense he wants to accept Obi-Wan´s invitation, rarely as they come. The Jedi Master was ready to help him make that decision._

" _Come on, Anakin" he presses with a gentle voice "I know we see each other all the time but it´s always about the war, it´s about time we spend some quality time together that doesn´t involved being shot at…" he says with a huff._

 _Anakin seems to raise his eyes at this, and just takes a couple of seconds to think it through when he suddenly smiles brightly and nods. "Yeah, Master. All right, let´s go to Dex."_

 _Obi-Wan smiles just as brightly. Like he said before: perfect._

* * *

"I know we have never talked about this, Master, but for some time now I have been having this thoughts and…"

"And?"

"…Well, everything I seemed to think it´s about you."

Obi-Wan´s face changed from a calmed expression to an incredulous look in a blink of an eye. It´s faked, of course, he could tell the direction of the conversation from the moment it started but his act it´s convincing, and his ignorance seems to encourage Anakin into continuing his words.

"I know I shouldn´t have these feelings about you, Master. I know it´s inappropriate, but I can´t help myself. I should be focusing in the war, in the missions but all I seem to think about it´s the color of your eyes or the sound of your voice…" he trails off, lost in his own fantasies and Obi-Wan would have being quite horrified by Anakin´s words if he wasn´t waiting for them in the first place.

Obi-Wan has never been a desirous man, when he was young like Anakin, he has been quite passionate and had deviated from the Jedi path a couple of times. He had fallen in love more than once, and had almost allowed his heart to dictate his actions, but he had raised above such things and had grown more matured and centered in his duties as time went by. Anakin was an attractive man and Obi-Wan was fond enough of him to actually care for his well-being and desires, he could force himself to love him if that was what he needed, he could force himself to feel aroused by his touch if that was what the young man required, and Obi-Wan was sure that the man was interested in such carnal things. He didn´t really feel those things anymore, but for Anakin, he was willing to pretend to do so.

"I wouldn´t talk about this at all" Anakin promised, capturing Obi-Wan´s attention once again "but these past months, I have noticed…" he trailed off again, this time not by his fantasies but by his insecurities.

"Noticed?" Obi-Wan asks, trying to help him find his words. He could not let him slip away like last night, Anakin hardly opened up about anything, if he was going to take his chance, he had to do it now.

Anakin flushed harder, his entire face almost the color of a Sith´s lightsaber.

"…you have been so kind…" Anakin said, voice almost breaking with contained emotion, Obi-Wan feels suddenly guilty at being the one to cause such confusion "… and I know that we haven´t been so close lately, we have been at odds, especially with the Rako Hardeen business and after Ahsoka, I…" Now, Anakin´s voice did break. There weren´t real tears in his eyes, but Obi-Wan could almost feel his heart clenching, and the trembling of his hands. In that moment, Obi-Wan forgot all about his cynicism of the other night, his almost evil like intent, at the sight of so many confusion coming from his friend he could almost swear to himself he would be perfect. Perfect for Anakin in every sense. He would be the most attentive lover, the kindest of friends, he would be soft and compassionate and amazing, if only Anakin choose him instead of Padmé.

"…I just want to know I´m not imagining things, Obi-Wan" he suddenly turns to see him, gone is the sorrow in his voice, now it´s almost demanding, his eyes still held doubt and fear, but they were also hard and unforgiving, daring him to mess things up, it made Obi-Wan afraid. "…I want to know I´m not seeing things, tell me I´m not imagining that when you talk to me your voice goes softer, or that your eyes grow kinder, or when you touch me…" he goes silent, he gulps before continuing "…when you touch me I can feel electricity between us…"

Now it was Obi-Wan´s turn to blush. Anakin´s words held some true. He had been all those things: soft, kind and electrifying. He had been aiming at being just like she was, since that was obviously what Anakin liked.

But Padmé lacked something he didn´t.

 _Anakin already had her._

She wasn´t unrequired or hard to get, she was there, sweet and ready, Anakin could come and go as he pleased and he knew that Padmé was going to be there at the end of the day, waiting for his return like a loyal dog. Obi-Wan had always been forbidden, and that was so much more attractive. He was Anakin´s old Master, his mentor, his friend, his guidance, and Anakin always have craved his approval as much as he had resented his criticism. So Obi-Wan had been inviting and accessible as he had never been in the past, and Anakin had bitten the bait perfectly, latched at the possibility to have something he could have never have before.

Obi-Wan had expected all of that, all right. But he had never expected himself to feel wishful of his attentions, of his love. Until now.

"Obi-Wan, please… tell me I´m not seeing things…"

* * *

" _I can´t believe he said that!" Anakin laughed, almost doubling forward over the table._

" _Oh, I swear he did" Obi-Wan assured him while he took a sip from his beverage._

 _They were at Dex, they have been there for a couple of hours now, and in that short period of time they have eaten and conversed like only a few times before. Obi-Wan was genuinely surprised by their mutual openness, not that he only pretended to like Anakin before this or something like that, his friendship with him had always being honest and true, but as a Jedi Master and a private person all together he always tended to be on guard, to speak shortly and to never say too much, it was a nice change to just drop the shields and have a real conversation with someone else._

" _Man, Quinlan must be really crazy" Anakin remarked, getting a bite of his food._

 _Obi-Wan took that moment to put his hand closer to Anakin´s flesh one, allowing the Knight to be able to feel the heat coming from his skin. Anakin seemed to have noticed that for he sent a quick look at their hands, but he didn´t mention anything._

" _He had always being a bit erratic, even when we were initiates." Obi-Wan confessed, recalling days of the past. "I have never presumed to understand what goes through that mad head of his."_

" _It must have been fun, though" Anakin remarked, supporting his head with this mechanical hand. "Growing up with him, I mean. And with Garen, he seems a lot of fun too."_

" _Ha, as if" Obi-Wan huffs._

" _Come on, Master. I heard that you were member of a group called The Fearsome Foursome." Anakin teased, smirking in that challenging way of his._

" _Oh, yes, when I was a youngling" Obi-Wan conceded._

" _Tell me about you then, when you were a boy…"_

 _Anakin seemed eager, interested and deep into the tales of Obi-Wan´s childhood. Obi-Wan would be wary of this, it´s a topic of conversation that they had before, and one that Obi-Wan had rebuked as quickly as it came. There was no much to say, he had the life of any other Jedi youngling, he spent his days training and learning his lessons and he didn´t remember anything important to tell. But right now he wasn´t avoiding questions, he was seducing Anakin Skywalker, so he opened himself like a book._

" _Well, I was just like everybody else, I suppose. Was trained by Yoda when I was quite young, and I was a good student, talented I assume" he said with a meditative voice, Anakin´s eyes shifted for a second, almost clenching with a note of disgust and Obi-Wan captured the emotion before it faded. Funny._

" _But I was also a bit rebellious. Arrogant if you will, until Master Yoda put me in my place. I was also skinny and awkward, I was too tall at the start, my limbs were kind of long but my chest was smaller, so you can imagine…"_

 _Anakin´s eyes shined with laughter then, softening and obviously amused, erasing the jealousy that it had peak when Obi-Wan flattered himself saying he was talented, which was true, he was. But that didn´t make Anakin happy, hearing that Obi-Wan excelled in being a Jedi even from a short age didn´t made Anakin´s heart flutter, so the Soresu Master was willing to undermine himself if that was what the brat needed to hear._

" _I was also impulsive and a bit defensive. To be honest with you, Mace hated me a bit…" he laughed with pretended amusement._

" _No way! And you have had me fool all this time, Master, pretending to be so perfect and all." Anakin smiles again, with too much teeth, happy to hear imperfections of his ´perfect´ Master. Obi-Wan almost scoff at his childish craving of superiority._

" _I´m hardly perfect Anakin. I was quite incompetent at the start, with time and good guidance I came to be where I am now."_

 _Lies. He had always been gifted._

 _When he was a child he was really smart, he was an excellent programmer, a great mechanic, an amazing pilot, a strong duelist and an impressive student. He had nothing to be ashamed of._

 _But Anakin didn´t need that. He didn´t need to hear about his accomplishments or his numerous abilities, no, the boy before him wanted to hear of Obi-Wan tripping on his feet, being small, and weak and fearful like Anakin once was. Anything that would made him feel better and adequate. It was a shame really, since it was rather an ugly trait, to be this envious and this terribly insecure; it was quite unattractive, but if it was what he wanted from him, Obi-Wan was willing to walk the mile._

" _I couldn´t imagine you like that, Master" Anakin said, scratching the back of his head._

" _Oh, but it´s the truth, Anakin. Not all of us can be as talented and as smart as you, I´m afraid." Obi-Wan flattered with a generous smile, bringing his hand closer to Anakin´s, making him more susceptible to his advances._

" _Come on, Master, it´s not like that…" Anakin laughed with a nervous twitch, embarrassed and already getting red._

" _I´m not teasing, Anakin. You are quite remarkable, I don´t think there was ever a more talented student in the Temple for a rather long time." He offers tersely, finally putting his hand over Anakin´s in a tentative moment._

 _Anakin flushes red and turns to look at their hands._

 _Obi-Wan is almost nervous at Anakin´s next move, this will decide if he could move forward; he didn´t have more time to waste in being subtle, he needed to push him away from Padmé now that they have some time of their own, which was rare, if Anakin allowed this touch, everything else would fit into place nicely and smoothly, if not, well, he would have to start all over._

 _After a couple of seconds, Anakin smiles sweetly and moves his hand to cover Obi-Wan´s, finally tangling their fingers together intimately. Obi-Wan smirks behind his beard, tasting victory._

" _I always had the impression I was more of a trying student, Master. You certainly made it feel like that half the time" the Knight commented, suddenly a bit bitter._

" _Not at all" Obi-Wan amended carelessly "you were different than the rest, they were raised inside the Temple, you weren´t. Of course, you were different, but you were not worse than them, or tiring, I always saw you like a gift."_

" _A gift?" the blond man almost jumped on his seat._

" _Well…" Obi-Wan started, allowing some memories to come back "you were Qui-Gon´s last wish, he asked me to train you, and I promised to do so. You were the last thing my Master ever gave me."_

 _Anakin´s eyes were wide, surprised and almost teary at the words that came out from Obi-Wan´s mouth. The Jedi master was almost baffled by the unexpected reaction but he held himself back and didn´t allowed any emotion to escape him._

" _You never told me that…"_

 _Obi-Wan blinked, perplexed._

" _No. It hadn´t occurred to me that I hadn´t." Obi-Wan felt a powerful tug at their bond and in the joining of their hands. The red haired man turned to look at their tangled fingers and felt the strong clench of Anakin´s hand on his own and the almost lost smile on Anakin´s face._

" _Thank you…" Anakin whispered "Thank you for saying that…"_

 _Obi-Wan smiled, nicely and honestly, smiled._

" _You´re welcome."_

* * *

"Of course not, Anakin."

Obi-Wan grabbed the Knights hand with his own and raise it to his lips to give a small kiss to the back of it.

"You haven´t imagined a thing. I have felt it too."

Anakin´s eyes winded at the movement and his cheeks turned red in an instant.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin whispered, his face suddenly too close to the Jedi Master´s "Obi-Wan…" he repeated.

The grey eyed Master didn´t move, he waited until the young Jedi decided what to do. Everything was meant to be started by Anakin and Anakin alone. For this relationship to work, Obi-Wan was to make him feel he was in control, that it was Anakin´s who was taking the lead and it was Obi-Wan who followed.

Soft lips were on his own in a minute. They were warm and tender, a chaste kiss that was meant to initiate the inevitable. With a light tug, Anakin forced Obi-Wan´s lips open and started a soft motion of mouths taking each other by assault, the older Jedi could feel the need behind Anakin´s skin but the Knight was making a great effort in containing himself, to just move their lips in tandem, slowly and carefully, as if he was going to break at any minute. Obi-Wan had no rush, this was only the beginning, the very start, if he rushed Anakin into a passionate embrace he would probably scare him, the best was to let the young man lead and touch and feel at his own expense.

After a couple of minutes the romantic gesture was over. Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, only to stare at the very embarrassed and very flushed face of his ex-apprentice. Anakin was red from head to toes, his hair was a bit ruffled and his eyes seemed lost and almost dimmed with lust.

Obi-Wan always thought that seducing Anakin Skywalker wouldn´t be too hard, there was nothing complicated in getting someone who lived his life dominated by his passions and that embraced any possibility of deviation from his Jedi path to fall into his advances. It´s just that Obi-Wan never thought it would be _this_ easy.


	3. And loving her seems tiring

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

 _Obi-Wan was busying himself with some holo-books from the Archives, he has been there for quite some time now, relaxing and feeding his mind with must needed knowledge. It has been a while since he was able to dedicate himself into one of his favorite's activities: researching. He was glad to spend his well-earned rest from the war reading books and losing himself into the many shelves of the gigantic library._

 _It has been only a couple of weeks since his dinner with Anakin at Dex´s, and the young man had been positively beaming at him since then. He had been more communicative and open with Obi-Wan ever since and had actually made an effort to look for him around the Temple and spent some time together without the need of him taking the initiative first._

 _Anakin still went to visit Padmé of course, but Obi-Wan could feel him excited to return to the Order, something that never happened before. They could just sit around Obi-Wan´s living room and talk for hours; Obi-Wan was quite surprised in how talkative Anakin could be if given the chance, or maybe it was that he has never given himself the time to actually listen to him before, but either way, they both have fallen into a sweet pattern since that very moment._

 _After some readings and wasting some time in senseless pass-times, Obi-Wan´s comm-unit beeped, alerting him he just got a message; the Jedi Master hardly needed to check who was the one calling, he picked up knowing who was waiting on the other line._

" _Hello"_

" _Obi-Wan!" Anakin excited voice called from the other side._

" _Anakin…" Obi-Wan saluted while examining the book on his hands "…Is there something you need?"_

" _Mmm, I was wondering if you would like to spar with me…?"_

 _Obi-Wan really didn´t want to move a sole muscle in his body, it has been a long time since he´s got the chance to rest his legs for a bit, with the war and all of that, but the reminder than he couldn´t waste any opportunity to entice his friend to sin was enough to get him moving._

" _I would love to, actually. See you in the sparing rooms?"_

" _Wizard!" the blonde man childishly exclaimed "see you there!"_

 _Obi-Wan sighed with a tiring expression, he put his book down and grabbed his lightsaber just before standing from his seat and getting out of the crowded room._

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin whispered for the eleventh time. They were laying on the bed of Anakin´s quarters, the bed was rarely used and Obi-Wan knew this; the younger Jedi usually spent his time going mission after mission through the wide galaxy and if bound to planet, he spent it in the bed of the Senator of Naboo.

After their confessions in the room of the Thousand Fountains they have moved to Anakin´s chambers at the man´s insistence, they haven´t done anything beyond kissing and caressing each other but the emotions transpiring from Anakin´s eyes were quite telling of what he actually desired to do. Obi-Wan didn´t really think that the boy would give in so easily, not only to just accepting his feelings that well, but to be so bold as to invite his old Master over to what it seems an intended night of love making for the looks of it. Obi-Wan almost feels a bit offended on Padmé´s behalf, shouldn´t the boy being a little more loyal?

"Obi-Wan, Force, you are so beautiful…" the blue eyed man mutters, allowing his plump lips to touch the soft skin of his face, it´s almost like kissing but more intimate even, sweeter and so personal, it makes the older Jedi shiver with all of its might.

Obi-Wan doesn´t dare to respond to that but lifts his hands to roam his fingers on the texture of Anakin´s wild hair; it is surprisingly soft, golden and almost thin, so different from his own that it nearly drives him into a fit of petty jealousy.

"I always dreamed of this, you know?" Anakin confesses again, lost into the moment and carless with his words "of touching you like this, having you in my bed. I spent nights awake because if I dared to close my eyes I only was able to dream of you…"

Obi-Wan saw him through half lidded eyes, the darkness of the room and the dim light that came from the window of the dwelling made him equally immersed into the moment. Anakin looked so pretty like this, tamed and resting, using his hands to touch him with so tenderness and care, almost forcing his hands to kiss his skin the same way his lips did a moment ago, it was magical and so different from the rough, fast movements he tends to do when he fights in the war, even when they were the same hands, the hands of a killer and the hands of a lover. For a tiny second, Obi-Wan could see himself falling in love with the boy in front of him, not only spending the rest of his life pretending to be.

"I want to touch you forever, kiss you until I´m breathless; tell me again you feel the same thing..."

"I feel the same thing."

"Again…"

"I feel the same thing…" Obi-Wan repeats, it´s a phrase, he finds, much easier to say that he expected.

" _You look tired" Obi-Wan comments while he lets Anakin inside his apartment._

 _The younger Jedi walks almost with a defeated expression painted on his face, it´s so pitifully clear that Obi-Wan feels the urge to lift an eyebrow in disapproval and scoffs at the transparency of Anakin´s emotions._

" _Well, it hasn´t been a good day…" the lightsaber user responds just before throwing himself all over Obi-Wan´s couch._

" _Oh, yeah, sure, make yourself at home. Wouldn´t you want a cup of tea for your troubles as well?" Obi-Wan asks pretending to be insulted._

" _That would be lovely, actually" Anakin says without care, stretching even more on the length of the furniture._

 _Obi-Wan scoffs silently but moves to the kitchen to do just exactly what he has asked._

" _You know, some people would call that sarcasm, Anakin."_

 _Anakin chuckles from the other room. "Yeah, well, must people don´t know you like I do, Master."_

" _Point." Obi-Wan grants with a hidden smile, coming back from the place with two cups in hands, he puts one down on the coffee table before taking a seat on his own sofa and takes to observe Anakin´s movements._

 _The younger Jedi seems a bit tensed, his shoulders' posture it´s stiff and restless, he sits up slowly and takes the cup with a tiring expression; in other circumstances, Anakin wouldn´t have come to Obi-Wan to vent his problems, he probably would go searching for the Chancellor as he usually does, something that Obi-Wan highly dislikes and disapproves, politicians are treacherous and are better kept at distance, but Anakin likes attention like only other few things in life and he feeds in the spans of spotlight that both Palpatine and Padmé give to him when he is around. It seems that now Obi-Wan is the one giving the so needed attention and Anakin is running back at him the same way he did when he was a child. He hasn´t spoken yet, but it is clear that his motives are exactly those._

" _So, will you tell me what happened or will I have to guess?" Obi-Wan finally asks with a lifted eyebrow._

 _Anakin sighs with heaviness "I don´t know if it´s right to tell you…"_

" _Unless you have murdered someone important I don´t see why you couldn´t tell me."_

" _Ha, ha. So funny" Anakin looks at him with an angry expression, but Obi-Wan knows it´s fake and that the Djem So user it´s actually fairly amused by his poor attempt at humor._

" _You know I will only keep asking until you tell me. So, go on. Spill." The Jedi Master says before taking a sip from his delicious tea._

" _It´s Padmé…" Anakin confesses closing his eyes._

 _Obi-Wan tenses right then. He has toyed with the name of the Senator quite a bit inside his head these last few weeks, has even imagined her face horrified at the possibility of losing his lover at the arms of another, of him. But he has never heard the name been openly pronounced by Anakin in any of their conversations; for all of their obvious carelessness into the management of their secret relationship, which was not secret at all, they were very capable of excluding each other´s names from each other´s vocabulary rather well. This is the very first time that Anakin makes a mention of her at all; until now, she has been a shadow, an almost invisible speckle in the walls of their relationship._

" _I was with her this morning, you know, making a social visit" Anakin tries to excuse, as if Obi-Wan didn´t know what these ´social visits´ actually entailed._

" _And?"_

" _We had a fight. Nothing terrible, but well, I´ve never fought with her like that." The Jedi laments, shaking his head slowly, almost wincing with visible pain._

" _I´m sorry" Obi-Wan says "I know you two are close." He is not sorry at all, he is actually rather pleased, but Anakin doesn´t need to know about that._

" _Well, she was ridiculous!" Anakin finally exploded. "I came to see her, and there she is, already upset, telling me that I have abandoned her and some nonsense of me putting her in second place" he whines._

 _Obi-Wan seats back and allows the ingenious man to articulate his anger; he wonders if somewhere in a particular corner of this incredulously brilliant but stupid boy´s mind he actually realizes he is giving away too much information. Like he had said before, Anakin was hardly difficult to read, and his impulsive personality made it even easier to see through his hard shell, you just needed to patiently wait until something bother him enough to make him talk, and the Force knew he was easy to bother. But here he is, talking non-stop about how unfair his lover is being at demanding his attention. Anakin has been quite disconnected from her lately, mostly because of Obi-Wan´s doing. The younger Jedi has been feeling better around the Temple, and is way more confident than he used to be, he doesn´t need Padmé´s love nor Palpatine´s praise for him to sustain himself anymore, because he had something even better: Obi-Wan´s total and infinite attention._

" _She told me I wasn´t taking our relationship seriously enough!" he huffed._

" _Relationship?" Obi-Wan questioned raising an eyebrow. He meant to let the boy continuing his rant, he really did, but the show he was making was beyond absurd, if he allowed it to go on, Anakin would end up revealing way too much and it was too early for confrontations of such nature, their trust in each other was leagues stronger than before, but not strong enough for Anakin to completely rely his secrets on his old Master. He needed to stop him before he did something that not even Obi-Wan could fix._

 _It worked. Anakin immediately shut up and stood firm and scared. Obi-Wan could hear his heart beating erratically against his chest if he really paid attention to it._

" _Relationship?!" Anakin feigned ignorance "I meant friendship! Friendship!"_

 _Obi-Wan was on the verge of kicking him, if only to have the satisfaction to get himself rid of this sudden annoyance. How stupid Anakin was, really? How could he have let that slip and then pretend that Obi-Wan would believe that pitiful excuse? Obi-Wan knew he must pretend he did, but the whole thought was offensive, he wasn´t beyond pretending he was less attentive and observant than he really was, but for him to not be able to notice Anakin´s continue indiscretions he must really needed to be retarded, and Obi-Wan really wasn´t._

" _I will try to ignore the last part for both of our sakes" Obi-Wan offered while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do go on."_

" _Obi-Wan…" Anakin said, biting his lips with eyes searching for the door, almost wildly._

" _Anakin, please, don´t…"_

" _No, no, no. I must go. I really need to go" The younger man said with panic in his eyes, he grabbed his robe in a rush manner, which he had discarded somewhere upon the couch when he arrived, and raced to the door as if an army of Separatist droids were chasing him._

 _Great. Just absolutely great._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Obi-Wan was busy cooking some overly complicated dish from Corellia when he heard the door of his apartment opened and then hissed closed; he didn´t even bothered to turn to see who that might possibly be, he knew beforehand, it was quite impossible for him to confuse that particular Force signature.

After a couple of seconds, a pair of strong arms rounded him on the waist, embracing him from the back, then warm puffs of air caressed the skin of his nape and ruffled his hair however slightly. Obi-Wan thinks that the action must be expected and somewhat endearing, but he still has to make an effort not to shrug Anakin off.

"Mmm, I missed you, Master" Anakin purred on his ear, giving a couple of small pecks to the side of his neck.

Obi-Wan smiles kindly. "As did I, Anakin." He doesn´t call Anakin ´Padawan´ anymore, the sole idea of it makes him uncomfortable.

"Really?" the grown man giggles, actually giggles. The younger Jedi has been away from him, not by choice, mind you, but the Council saw fit to send him on a mission on his own, without Obi-Wan´s assistance, something that almost drove the Knight mad; to Obi-Wan, this was secretly a relief, he wasn´t fully committed to this plan of his and he felt awkward with the constant touching that Anakin required since he had confessed to him a week ago. They have spent the whole day together, followed by the next and thank the heavens above the Council called for his presence the day after that, asking him to part immediately. Anakin was clearly upset, he probably wanted to tap into his new relationship with Obi-Wan as much as he could, but that didn´t stop him for excusing himself and sneaking out to say goodbye to Padmé as well, the little piece of shit.

Obi-Wan never really thought that his ex-apprentice would be the type of man to use the cheating card. Even with all of his faults, Anakin has been nothing but loyal; he had an immense sense of respect for the people he cared about, so, to see him tumbling around trying to keep two different relationships at the same time it was quite the disappointment.

"Of course" Obi-Wan lied with a pleasant smile. "You´ve been away for a while."

"But I´m back now" Anakin purred, turning him around to devour his mouth in a passionate kiss.

This was a thing now. Kissing. It has become a part of their new relationship. It was a little bit ridiculous but he understood it was a necessity of all fresh romances, the constant requirement to share and touch, and Obi-Wan let him do it graciously as much as the man-boy liked to.

"That you are…" Obi-Wan managed to say between kisses. Anakin embraced him with his strong arms once more, keeping him wrapped and safe from possible escapades.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, which involved a bit of tongue here and there, Anakin released him and Obi-Wan was able to breathe once again. He made a job to appear embarrassed and hide his face on the taller man´s chest in a gesture of pretended shyness. Anakin chuckled with a perceived pride, hugging him harder against his powerful chest.

"You really did miss me, huh?"

" _No, not really."_ Obi-Wan immediately thought, but he fought back the urge to fuck things up and he smiled instead. "Yes."

"I thought about you all the time" the Knight promised, eyes ablaze with a blue fire. "I was busy commanding the 501 and the only thing I actually wanted to do was running back home, directly into your arms."

Obi-Wan laughed under his breath. So, he was a cheater and a liar, then. Standing here pretending that his thoughts belonged only to Obi-Wan and not Padmé. He wasn´t any good at it, too. Obi-Wan could taste the deceit in the tip of his tongue and wondered if Padmé did too.

"That´s not very professional of you, General Skywalker" Obi-Wan teased with easiness, finally separating his person from him to tend to his food, it was all set and ready, and graciously perceptive as he was, he had cook enough for the both of them.

Anakin leaned back against the counter, taking a good look of Obi-Wan´s relaxed tunics that he only used when he was off duty.

"Well, yes, indeed" Anakin conceded, resting importance to the issue. "But you are that hard to forget." He winked with mischief. Obi-Wan almost felt the need to barf at such clumsy attempt at flirtation. How could Padmé fell for this boy? Obi-Wan definitely saw the appeal if you were going for a tall, dark and handsome persona, but Anakin´s continue childish behavior and completely unattractive talking took away for all the possible enticement of the exterior.

"Go wash your hands, I will serve dinner" Obi-Wan winked. Anakin smirked and gave him a sonorous kiss on the cheek before rushing to the fresher. The older Jedi sighed with heaviness. Even after all he had said about Anakin´s really silly words the man could inspire a well-deserved smile on someone´s lips if he tried hard enough. So, Obi-Wan found himself smiling right then, despite his apprehensions.

The older Jedi busied himself with putting the dishes on the coffee table of the living room, he didn´t have a proper table where to eat at but he guessed that this will have to do; once he was done, he could hear Anakin´s cheerful presence in the Force coming back to the room. The older Jedi wore his best smile and sat on one of the single sofas innocently.

Anakin arrived still drying his hands with his own clothes and Obi-Wan repressed the sudden urge to scold him. When Anakin caught the sight of him, he smiled so widely than Obi-Wan thought he would wear the smirk permanently on his face. The young man approached him with familiarity and cheerfulness, seemly happy to be around Obi-Wan once again.

"I don´t even know what to do with myself, Master" Anakin confessed with sudden shyness. "To be completely honest, I have always loved you, but I never thought this would actually happen…"

Obi-Wan smiled calmly.

"Oh, Anakin" the older man sighed with sweetness, grabbing his hand through the table "I don´t really know what to do myself, this is hardly my area of expertise…"

"You always know what to do, Master…" Anakin says not very convinced of his words.

"Believe it or not, that´s not true" Obi-Wan mutters and caress his thumb over Anakin´s gloved hand "I´m scared. I never thought I would be in this position. I never thought I would be here, like this, with you."

Obi-Wan´s voice was almost a whisper. And between the dramatization of his voice and the fake intent behind his words, Obi-Wan was actually saying some truth. He never thought he would find himself seducing his ex-padawan away from a woman´s arms, he never thought he would be in the verge of dedicating his heart and life to a young slave boy from Tatooine. The older Jedi was suddenly angry and confused by this, trying to think if the Force had always planned this life for him, from the very beginning. Was his very existence solely created to devote his efforts into one single man? Was his body, heart and soul made to be used by some selfish boy who didn´t understand sacrifice and duty? Did he hated the idea of it or did he actually, secretly, craved this feelings? He didn´t know. And it made him mad and crazy and desperate, and all of the other feelings he wasn´t supposed to be feeling.

"Maybe we are meant to find this together, Obi-Wan" Anakin said, forgetting his food and approaching him slowly, eyes casting down to his Master´s lips. "Maybe we were always meant to be like this, to love like this…"

Obi-Wan was supposed to be above this, above this stupid notions of love and attachment. But Anakin´s lips, the same ones he have already tasted and the ones he already knew the texture of, were calling to him like never before. It was this was Padmé had felt? Was this the real appeal of Anakin Skywalker? This hypnotizing force that pulled you closer and closer until the gravitation of its axis had you circling around him like a moon. If so, he finally understood everything. For he was almost as lost and trapped as a planet locked in a transition of its sun.

Obi-Wan stared down at the full plate on the table, for a moment doubting if to continue with whatever this was. Until a warm hand took him out of his mind and troubling thoughts, he turned to look at Anakin´s blue eyes, looking at him with adoration, his human hand grasping his right one tightly.

"Hey…" Anakin whispered, bringing his face so close to his that his breath caressed his lips "we are together, as we are meant to be" he reassured him "that´s all that matters now."

Obi-Wan had trouble concentrating, his eyes shifted to Anakin impossible blue eyes to his almost red lips. He had never felt like that before, not since Satine and that made his stomach turn. One minute he was playing a game, next he was being played.

"…Nothing else matters. Just this."

Anakin then brought their mouths together, a battle of lips and bites against each other, hard calloused hands roaming bodies, warm skin. The food laid forgotten on the table, the two of them were hungry for another kind of substance.

Obi-Wan´s head was swimming in a never ending pool of confusion and desire, a battle between his senses and his lust taking place inside his brain. He knew that the man before him was attractive and desirable, just because he was mostly restrained and used to be lonely didn´t mean he didn´t have eyes or good taste. Anakin was beautiful. But to have the attentions of the young Knight all to himself had proven to be too much.

Anakin kissed like he fought. Wildly, rough, desperate. It was consuming like a fire and powerful like a storm and it made Obi-Wan´s heart beat until it almost rip out his chest. By the time Anakin had let him go, the Jedi Master was dizzy and out of breath, gasping for air but secretly wanting more. More of his kisses, more of his love.

"That was…" Obi-Wan whispered without thinking.

Anakin smirked between pants of breath.

"…amazing." He finished.

It was. It really was.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Anakin was avoiding him._

 _He has since that terrible conversation about Amidala in Obi-Wan´s quarters._

 _Obi-Wan has been trying to reach him but decided that giving him a little space was always the best route when Anakin was being difficult. If he pushed the issue the man would panic even further and probably get mad at him, destroying the good relationship that it has taken him time and effort to construct. And that couldn´t happen._

 _The red-haired Jedi busied himself with some silly reports of the war and tries to keep a straight face during the Council meetings, avoiding Mace´s perceptive dark eyes every time they lay on him; he had resisted the urge to just go and knock on Anakin´s door._

 _It has been a while since Anakin and he have shared the same room; when the blond Jedi had been named Knight, he had grown excited with the prospect of being left on his own, after all, what Anakin craved the most was independence. Obi-Wan had mixed feelings about it: he was glad to have some privacy and tidiness back in his life, no more dirty dishes on the tables, no more droids parts scattered over the rug, no more noise and no more extra laundry for him to wash. But it also meant no more company, no more laughter and silly jokes, no more shared breakfasts and no more good friendly conversations in the middle of the night, things he cherished and loved about his ex-Padawan._

 _Now they were gone. And he had no idea of how to bring them back._

 _And now, there he was, standing in the middle of the hall with a grave face and grey eyes staring at a locked door. The funny thing is, Anakin moved from their apartment to get his own; his own also happened to be the one across the hall from his._

 _The task of just crossing the corridor and knock at the door was tempting, but it was also weak and potentially nuclear. If he made a mistake, even just a slight one, it would ruin everything, and with Anakin, you never knew what would sour his temper._

 _The Jedi Master ignored the almost burning sensation on the pit of his stomach, he forced his legs to finish their route and opened the door of his own quarters, a heavy resignation settling deep inside his mind._

 _Once inside, he got ready to take his long robe off, but before he could do that, a singular dark figure stood closer to the window where he kept his pants._

 _Obi-Wan almost jumped on his place and pulled his lightsaber from his belt, ready to prepare an attack before he realized who it was._

" _Didn´t mean to startle you…"_

 _Obi-Wan relaxed his posture and sighed deeply, not knowing if he preferred this type of company than an intruder._

" _I was about to knock on your door…" the red-haired Jedi told him._

" _No one would have answered…" the other Jedi smirked, finally coming into the light of the living room._

" _Anakin…" Obi-Wan sighed, almost reprimanding his bad joke with his stern eyes._

 _The Master finished hanging his robe and walked past the living room and into the kitchen, seeking a cup of tea for his troubles. Every time he was stressed he did that, as if he was going to find his answers inside a hot drink._

" _So you came here for…?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that Anakin had followed him into the room. Persistent as the wild man was._

"… _apologize." Anakin confessed._

" _Ah." Obi-Wan said._

 _He was being very good pretending indifference, it had taken him years and years of him being the Master of a young hot-tempered boy to learn when to feign he didn´t care about his pupil´s last antic, so the boy would drop the issue when attention wasn´t given. Anakin always wanted attention. Or way or another. Even when he was mad, even when he asks to be left alone._

 _This so called apology was no different._

" _Master…" Anakin started "I know how it looked like… when I left the other day."_

" _You mean when you ran out of my apartment as if there was a bomb inside" Obi-Wan corrected, looking over his shoulder with a disappointed look "and it wasn´t ´the other day´, it has almost been two weeks."_

" _I know. And I´m sorry." Anakin said, standing straight and looking all serious and honest._

 _Obi-Wan was inclined to believe an Anakin that treated issues like this. It was so rare to see him taking a firm and serious posture about anything. The young Knight was always mercurial with his moods. He was never even tempered or just serious. He was either indifferent or furious. No middle ground._

" _I didn´t chase you because I wanted to give you space. And then I didn´t push the issue because I figured you also needed time, but this is ridiculous, Anakin…"_

" _I know, Master." Anakin admitted, although the older Jedi could hear the tone of annoyance on his voice._

" _I wish to explain myself…" the younger man requested._

 _Obi-Wan had to think in that moment. Think nice and well. Here things were at stake; he could either allow Anakin to explain what had happened when he stormed out of his apartment after their discussion or he could get ahead of him and just tell him that he already knew the truth about his and Amidala´s relationship. Both were bold moves: If he allowed Anakin to tell him whatever excuse he made up for what happened, it was most surely to be a lie, and not just that, it would probably be a ridiculous one. Anakin wasn´t a good liar, he was more of a straight shooter. And if he just told him that he already knew that Padmé and he were married it could potentially blow up on his face. Anakin would probably get defensive and will ruin their whole relationship._

 _Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through his nostrils. Whatever it would happen it was going to be a lose-lose. So, Obi-Wan opted for a third choice._

" _I don´t really care."_

 _Anakin looked at him with a strange face. His eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped like a fish._

" _You… don´t…care?" the blond Knight wondered._

" _No." Obi-Wan sentenced._

"… _but you haven´t even heard-"_

" _And I don´t need to." Obi-Wan told him, taking his favorite cup from a shelf. Ready to prepare his tea. "Anakin, I´m not stupid nor blind, you come and go as you please, I don´t really know what kind of relationships you have with people outside of the Temple, or even inside for that matter, and I have long decided that I don´t care."_

 _Anakin was confused, Obi-Wan could tell. That was good. Perplexed was way better than furious._

" _You are my friend." Obi-Wan told him, open, honestly. He called him a friend, not a brother. If the red-haired Master expected Anakin to fall in love with him he has to remove every relationship, however imaginary and playful as it was, that could mean anything else. After all, there was an enormous difference with falling in love with your friend than with someone you consider your brother or your father._

" _I don´t care about anything else but that. If you are happy, I´m happy too." Obi-Wan finished and shrugged, resting importance to the whole thing._

 _So, he had not admitted explicitly he knew about Anakin´s and Padmé´s affair, but he had given him enough to tell him that he suspected that there was something more. Telling him that he didn´t care, (which was a total lie, he cared, way too much, so much in fact that he was plotting a carefully crafted manipulation plan to separate him from his lover, but, then, Anakin didn´t really need to know that, am I right?) was good, it was a bridge between the amicable however superficial friendship they used to share and the possibility of a deep passionate connection that Obi-Wan devised for them to have._

" _Obi-Wan…" The blond breathed out, posture relaxing and eyes shining with a new gleam on them._

" _I won´t say anything. To anyone. Never." Obi-Wan promised, almost chocking in his own spit at the mockery of the statement. "And you don´t need to feel like you need to hide things from me, I´m here to listen, I won´t judge or tell."_

" _I don´t know… it´s just that you have never been this…" the younger Jedi bites his lip._

"… _comprehensive?" Obi-Wan tries, amused by Anakin´s obvious loss of words. The boy looked flushed and touched by his vow of loyalty._

 _Anakin shook his head, looking for another adjective._

" _Honest." Anakin settles, smiling._

 _Obi-Wan´s own smile widens at the private joke that only he knows._

 _This poor boy doesn´t know how to lie. But what it´s even worse, he doesn´t know how to recognize a liar either._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Let me spend the night with you…"

Obi-Wan was washing the dishes when he turns to find Anakin standing a few meters behind him and looking at him as if he was the sun and he had lived in a cave for one hundred years.

"…It´s the morning…" Obi-Wan tells him with a frown.

"Well, yeah, but I was talking about tonight."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asks, finishing his labor before engaging in any kind of real deep conversation. He didn´t foresaw this, at least not so soon. But his mind was already working in how to proceed.

"Don´t you think it´s natural to want to sleep with your boyfriend?" Anakin snorts, almost incredulous that the older man had asked such a question.

"I mean, yes, sure thing… but it isn´t too soon?" Obi-Wan wonders almost to himself. _Boyfriend._ How juvenile. Obi-Wan almost snorts out loud at the thought of being somebody´s boyfriend. He was at least, 15 years too old for that kind of shit.

There is a brief silence and the sound of Anakin´s nervous steps, almost getting beside him on the sink, distracts the Jedi Master from his work. Obi-Wan can see him from the corner of his eyes, frowning and gulping anxiously.

"…You… don´t want it?" he questions.

Obi-Wan stops his hands for continuing their task. Knowing that this was delicate territory. He could potentially hurt the other man´s feelings and he didn´t plan on back tracking now that he has come so far. He was going to fix this. He was the Negotiator, after all. If there is one thing he could do better than anyone else, it´s talking his way out of everything.

"It´s not a matter of if I want it or not, Anakin…"

"Ani…" Anakin interrupts.

"I´m sorry?" Obi-Wan asks, genuinely confused by the mention of the nickname.

"Call me Ani." The blond knight smiles, truly wanting Obi-Wan to grant him his wish. "I prefer Ani, it´s just a thing …"

Obi-Wan almost pukes with the sudden disgust and repugnance he was able to feel at that instant. Hand itching for him to strike him where he stands. The Jedi Master does not held any loyalty to the Senator of Naboo, but if he found himself in her position he would feel betrayed by the petition of the young Knight before him.

"I thought you hated that nickname…" the Master says, remembering how he fussed over it when Padmé called him that years back. Anakin hated to be treated like a child, even when he behaves like one.

Anakin smiles shyly, scratching his neck absently.

"Yeah, well… I don´t mind it when it´s people I love who says it…"

Obi-Wan almost does slaps him, then. His hand twitched. And if it wasn´t because he has years and years of training in self-control, he would certainly do it.

"Sure. Ani it is then…" Obi-Wan smiles.

"So… you were saying…?" Anakin asks, now more interested in their previous conversation.

Obi-Wan suddenly sobers up as well, and remembers the delicate subject at hand, ready to face it with diplomatic precision.

"I just… it´s not that I don´t want to do it" the older Jedi swears with a concerned voice. All fake, of course. "I do. I just don´t want to rush into things… you said last night that maybe we were meant to discover this together…"

Anakin straightens up and gets closer, voice lowers and is almost a heart-felt promise. A vow of never-ending love made to a groom on a wedding, not a discussion in the middle of a dirty kitchen.

"Yes, I did. And I meant it." He swears.

Obi-Wan looked at him on the eye.

"…I don´t think you start discovering a relationship with sex…" Obi-Wan muses out loud. Fingers playing with the surface of the sink. Nervous about having made a mistake, not sure of the bold definitive statement would irritate the young man or send him where Obi-Wan wanted for him to meet him halfway.

After a few minutes of silence, Anakin releases a sigh and nods quietly. Reaching with his mechanical hand to intertwine his fingers with Obi-Wan´s right hand.

"You are right…" Anakin concedes "…as usual."

Obi-Wan smiles.

"We´ll do it your way, Master." Anakin smiles too, teeth showing with apparent happiness. Obi-Wan blushes at the sight, he looks pretty like that and to be honest, he hasn´t seen that kind of smile on his friend´s face that much since the war started.

"Maybe it´s better like this. I seem to rush into things too much, anyway." Anakin trails off, tone of voice going weaker and darker, blue eyes looking at the floor with a slight frown of disappointment.

Obi-Wan catches that expression, although he doesn´t know what it means. It seems deep and thoughtful. Equally worrisome as the previous topic of conversation was.

"What would you want to do instead?" Anakin asks. All smiles again.

"I don´t know. My usual schedule it´s not overly-exciting." Obi-Wan jokes, settling against the sink.

Anakin rolls his eyes and leans against the counter.

"Oh, let me guess. First you´ll go meditating and then straight to the Archives to see if you can write more information about whatever research you have been doing lately. Yeah, I can see that now."

"Well, I cannot say you are wrong."

Anakin laughs and straightens himself before laying a friendly hand on Obi-Wan´s shoulder.

"Then I guess we should go and do just that."

The Red-haired Jedi frowns and doesn´t try to disguise his surprise.

"Are you saying you want to do those things? You are always complaining of how boring they are…"

"Yes, well, maybe." Anakin admits, blue eyes looking everywhere in that uneasy manner he does when he doesn´t know quite what to say "but those are things you love to do and I just want to spend time with you, so…"

Obi-Wan stops on his tracks and widens his grey eyes in irrevocable surprise. He didn´t expect the sudden rush of love that pumps through his veins until it shakes his every nerve and sends his head spinning in sudden hesitation.

It wasn´t meant to be like this. He wasn´t meant to blush and crave and want this boy in front of him this much. He wasn´t meant to care for his words and to find himself swaying by the casual way that Anakin demonstrated a kind heart and a gentle soul.

But he did. Force, help him, he did.

"Master?" Anakin calls, biting his inferior lip worried he might have said the wrong thing.

It doesn´t even occur to him that he just said the right one.

"It´s nothing. It´s just…" Obi-Wan babbles like a fool. The powerful mouthful Negotiator left speechless by Anakin sincerity and not-even-trying seductive disposition.

Obi-Wan has kissed this man. Obi-Wan has heard this man promises of eternal devotion. Obi-Wan has laid in his bed and has being embraced in his arms. And he had never felt so touched and so attracted by this man as much as he does now.

The Jedi Master grabs Anakin´s hand and smiles, pecking his full lips with a tender touch.

"Let´s go then." Obi-Wan smiles. "We have a lot to do today."

Anakin imitates his gesture and nods, taking him along with him, not even knowing that for the real time, he has seen Obi-Wan´s real heart.

.

.

.

* * *

 _As relieved as Obi-Wan was to move forward from the little incident inside his quarters almost two weeks ago, he was frustrated by the fact that Anakin still looked at him as nothing more than a friend._

 _He needed to move fast if he was to be gain his affection and scare him away from the Senator before they do something even more stupid like getting pregnant or something._

 _Force forbid such a thing. But Obi-Wan wouldn´t put the occurrence past Anakin. The boy was good with surprising him, even after all these years._

 _The Council had deemed wise for them to return to the battlefield of war. In the end, not even an important plot to bring the Chosen One back to heel was to be tolerated by the need of assistance and presence of all soldiers and Jedi available in the war effort._

 _They have been sent to the Outer Rim, in hopes that they could get some victories for the Republic. Anakin and Obi-Wan were household names, famous for their bravery and infallible well-tuned teamwork, it seems that the Council shared that sentiment as well, for they were sent away without much consideration._

 _Anakin appeared to be equally excited by the prospect of going out on a mission, missing the usual exhilaration that only battle could provide, but frustrated for being separated from his lover and to be reminded that Ahsoka, his old Padawan, was still missed dearly by her Master._

 _If Obi-Wan was planning to take Anakin affections, it needed to be now._

 _He needed to be daring. No more careful planning and wary strategies. He must play his cards and use them well._

 _And the only way to do that was to tread with the craving of the flesh._

 _Obi-Wan couldn´t talk about love just yet, and besides, it couldn´t be him the one to approach the other with romantic intentions and confessions. Anakin was supposed to be the one making that decision. No, he needed a weakness that only long campaigns and solitude could provide: lust._

 _And he needed to do so with absolute precision._

 _So, taking advantage of the fact that they both were sharing quarters inside the ship that was going to take them to their destination, Obi-Wan went straight to the single fresher that their room possessed._

 _Obi-Wan, being the great strategist that he was, made sure to hint here and there that he was overly tired of long hours of planning on the tactical table of the ship, reading reports and doing some Council duties in between the mission´s demands, so he retired early saying he needed a shower and a good rest._

 _When the general was over with his well-planned wash, he skipped the usual comfortable night-robes he use for bed and just flopped down on his bunk wearing nothing but the short white towel on his hips he had used to dried his wet skin. Splaying his legs and arms in a comfortable yet inviting manner that would give nothing left for Anakin´s imagination to picture._

 _He waited patiently, even drifting off a little with the comfortable surface of the sheets below his skin. In spite of everything, he was indeed a bit tired and it had been a long day. Before he could just fall asleep though, the door of his quarters hissed opened and the recognizable steps of his partner came into the room ready to retire for the night just as well._

 _Anakin´s steps stopped all of a sudden. Obi-Wan almost betrayed a smile, sensing victory from his position._

" _Fuck…" He could hear Anakin whisper, probably clenching and unclenching his fist at the sight of his old Master almost naked and spread eagled on the bed._

 _There was some reassumed pacing and the soft sound of clothing moving along with Anakin´s nervous impatience._

 _Obi-Wan´s head was positioned in a way that allowed him to peak discreetly through a gap between his pillow and a sheet. He had arranged it that way hoping to catch Anakin´s actions, not because he was a pervert but because he needed to see if the whole thing worked. It was cheap and brilliant at the same time, and Obi-Wan felt a little bit humiliated at the thought of abase himself to such uncivilized tricks to get the job done. But the mission he was given was much more important than his embarrassment, so he concentrated in doing what was necessary to take Anakin´s attention back to him, where he wanted it._

 _Anakin seemed to struggle with his conscience, good to know that the boy still had one despite everything. He sent lustful looks at the direction of his bared body, and his hands twitched with the obvious need to do something about the prominent bulge that now tented his trousers._

" _Come on… come on…" Obi-Wan thought to himself, almost gritting his molars at the prospect of his plan failing._

 _A long silence settled in the room, only broken by Obi-Wan´s pretended sleepy breaths and Anakin´s clenching teeth._

 _Then, in a fast movement, Anakin growled under his breath and his hands worked on untying his pants. Obi-Wan almost smiled at the early taste of triumph._

 _The blond Knight didn´t bother to divest himself of the rest of his clothes, only hauling his leggings and underwear out of the way enough to pull out his dick and stroking from root to base with his flesh hand in slow motions, whimpering at the relieving sensation of finally being able to satiate his pleasure._

 _Anakin worked his cock faster and harder, blue eyes clouded and staring at the older man´s body like a possessed beast, his teeth bit his lips to keep himself quiet from the moans that he surely wanted to set free but didn´t allow in fear of waking Obi-Wan up._

 _His hips started to sway with the swift motion of his hand on his cock, trying to imitate the act of lovemaking in search of even a more intense experience._

 _Seemly failing at his task of just finishing himself off as fast as he wanted, as Obi-Wan suspected the man intended, he could hear a new growl emerging from Anakin´s throat. The man dropped the grip on his penis and walked closer and closer to his bunk until Obi-Wan could almost shake with fear of being discovered._

 _The young man, though, didn´t shouted at him or pulled him from the bed in a violent exploit, he simply sent his hands to carefully untangle the soft towel that covered the laid man most sensible parts. Now, Obi-Wan did open his legs to invite him to see what he didn´t allow anyone else to even imagine, but he never thought the Knight would boldly remove the piece of fabric from his body all together. It was both reassuring, since it meant that Anakin was indeed masturbating with thoughts of fucking Obi-Wan and not the lovely Senator he so fervently missed, and also indecent and invasive since the Jedi Master was supposedly unconscious and incapable of giving permission to expose himself to Anakin´s eyes. But Obi-Wan could hardly do anything about it, since it would ruin everything he had work for possibly forever. He couldn´t do that, as unwanted as the deed done at the expanse of his pride was._

 _Anakin removed the cloth with care and pushed it aside, allowing his blue eyes to see Obi-Wan´s own cock and balls that laid flaccid and uninterested in their place. Anakin moaned at the sight and reassumed his work on his cock without any hesitation. This time, his flushed face apparently more immersed in his fantasy._

" _Yes, yes, yes…" he whispered, stroking and cupping his balls with his gloved hand, swaying his hips again, shaking with wave after wave of pleasure._

" _Oh, fuck, Obi-Wan, so tight…" he moaned again._

 _Obi-Wan´s breath halted for an instant at the recognition of what Anakin was picturing. In his head, Anakin was fucking Obi-Wan. And a sudden fear ran through the red-haired Jedi´s mind at the possibility, and if his plan went well an almost certainty of the future, that one day Anakin would do just that. He couldn´t blame himself to have doubts, after all, now that Obi-Wan has seen Anakin´s private parts, he could do nothing but gulp at having that monstrous thing inside him. He never suspected Anakin to be that big. He was long and thick, veins standing out over the organ´s skin, he doubted that the whole thing could even fit inside him in the first place._

 _Anakin didn´t seem to notice Obi-Wan´s slip, he was too taken with his enjoyment to even realize. He had started to chant once again._

" _Yes, yes, like that… you are so good, Obi-Wan, so good…" the younger warrior assured. Lost in his desire. "You are hot, so tight, just like I imagined… wanted to fuck you for so long…" he whispered._

 _Obi-Wan shivered at the declaration._

"… _your hole is so good, I want to be buried there forever…" he pleaded again._

 _Obi-Wan bit his lip to not allow any whimper to escape, and his uninterested dick almost came to life at the dirty images that Anakin´s reckless statements were beginning to invoke inside his head. Wanting to slap himself in the face at the thought of enjoying the lecherous words that came from the younger man´s mouth._

" _Fuck, I´m coming, oh Force, Obi-Wan, let me come inside you…" he begged before just doing as he swore._

" _Fuuuuuuuck…" he whispered._

 _It took Obi-Wan all his self-control not to jump out of the bed in that instant and break the fantasy he had helped to create. Only the sound of Anakin´s ragged breathing reminded him that he couldn´t mess up his own efforts._

 _The Knight seemed to come back to his senses and with a silent curse, he quickly tucked himself inside his clothes once again, looking for some tissues to clean the jumble that he had probably made on the floor._

 _He came back and scrubbed the floor with care, only walking away to throw the evidence in the bathroom´s bin and coming back to Obi-Wan´s body with careful steps._

" _Shit…" Anakin mumbled under his breath._

 _Obi-Wan´s worry picked at the prospect of having being discovered, but the blond Jedi only stared at his form with a worrisome look, switching his eyes at Obi-Wan´s almost hidden face and what laid between his tights. With a deciding move, he knelt between his sprawled legs and started knotting the towel back into place._

 _In that moment, Obi-Wan decided to be more realistic, playing along with the expectations, and shifted in his position, allowing a small pretended noise of discomfort to hum out of his sealed lips. Anakin´s hands stilled, imagining the worst, but the older man never opened his eyes, the Knight seemed to calm at that._

 _With careful hands, the blond finished his objective and walked to his own bunk to get rid of his boots and outer layers. Falling to bed only when he was free of the confines of the most oppressive articles of clothing._

" _I´m a piece of shit…" Anakin swore before covering his closed eyes with his flesh hand and eventually letting himself to fall to a deep post-orgasmic slumber._

 _Obi-Wan waited a couple of minutes to make sure to prod at Anakin´s Force signature in search of a confirmation of the man´s loss of conscience. Once he got it, he carefully untangled himself from his sheets and walked to the fresher where he took a shower earlier that night._

 _Once there, and behind the safety of the locked door, he placed his hands on the metal sink and allowed a deep breath to slip through his pink lips._

 _A shiver ran through his spine and with a gulp of his own saliva he permitted his burning eyes to trail down to his crotch. With a quick work of his hands, he untangled the towel and revealed an impressive erection._

 _Obi-Wan closed his eyes, realizing that no matter how unaffected he liked to pretend he was to the dangerous game he was playing with his ex-apprentice, he wasn´t as detached and above this carnal emotions as he thought he was._

 _Suddenly, his sweet claimed victory tasted nothing but sour._


	4. But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?

**CHAPTER 4: "But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?"**

Anakin was raving.

He could feel it from the other side of the Temple.

The young man had gone to visit _her_ again. Obi-Wan knew they were having difficulties in their secret marriage. Anakin was having an affair, after all.

An affair with _him_.

It has been weeks now, of their relationship changing from close friends to lovers; Anakin had been excited and growing more and more in love as the time passed by, and Padmé, poor little Padmé, noticed it.

Not the affair in question, of course. She didn´t know to what, or more actually to who, she was losing her husband to, she just knew there was a breach between them. Anakin went to visit her less and less every time, finding intricate and creative excuses to not spending the night on her bed, and in turn, making up interesting ones to spend the nights on his.

The only downside of the constant fights between the married couple, it was that Obi-Wan was left dealing with Anakin´s foul moods when the Senator and he got into another domestic. It took some heavy patience to deal with those damn humors of his. Anakin got vocal, babbling about something bothering him and growing more and more frustrated because he couldn´t actually complain about it freely with Obi-Wan, his so called lover and best-friend, since he wasn´t supposed to know about Padmé.

Anakin had decided to go to her this evening. He had lied to Obi-Wan about going through some strategies with Rex and disappeared from the Temple. Just to visit her. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had gone with the intention to repair his broken relationship with the politician, and Obi-Wan was infuriated by the sole thought of it. He had worked so hard to destroy their stupid marriage and the last thing he needed was the chosen one running back to her arms looking for a reconciliation.

Padmé had been argumentative, she had been lashing out at Anakin for not spending enough time with her, even though they were mostly planet bound these days, (all thanks to Master Yoda who had set to help him by giving him free time to seduce Anakin, he could hardly do that while fighting a war after all). Obi-Wan had been charming, in contrast. He had been so perfect. So beautiful to the last detail. Smiled when he was required to. Talked softly. Ignore Anakin´s usual stupidity. Praise his efforts and let him be touched and kissed as the young Jedi pleased.

They haven´t had sex, though. That, Obi-Wan couldn´t permit. If he allowed Anakin to have him the way he most desired to, he would be reduce to nothing but a sex toy. Part of the thrill of seducing someone was fighting tooth and nail to get what one´s wanted, and if Anakin were to get him so easily he would be disinterested rather quickly. He couldn´t have that.

Padmé had already given herself to him. Obi-Wan knew that. Sometimes Anakin came back home stinking of sex. _"At least, shower first",_ Obi-Wan thought every time he dare corrupt their rooms with the stale smelt of sweat, expensive perfume and lube. It was disgusting. But Obi-Wan understood that it was partially his fault. Anakin needed the release, and he knew that if he was the one giving into his desires, the young Jedi would probably seek Padmé´s body less, maybe stopping all together. But Obi-Wan was playing a bigger game here.

Anakin was already seeing the difference between his two lovers. Padmé was whiny and needy, demanding attention and time and care. She was expensive and tiring to keep. Obi-Wan, in the other hand, Obi-Wan was everything that Anakin needed him to be. He was plaint, almost submissive, giving attention instead of begging for it. It wouldn´t be long before the boy finally grew tired of the Senator of Naboo and the ultimate way to convince him to make a clear sure between them was for Obi-Wan to give himself to him for the first time. His body was his best card, and he intended to play it well.

After all, even though Anakin was deceiving them both with his cheating, (not really, since Obi-Wan was well aware of his marriage), the Jedi Knight wasn´t overly fond of lying and sneaking around behind their backs. Obi-Wan could see that the weight of his deceiving was bearing heavy on his conscience. That was good. That meant he was going to be making a decision soon.

Obi-Wan only had to push him to the right direction. Push him to his side.

But right now, Anakin was fuming. Even though, Obi-Wan was casually chatting with Master Plo Koon and Master Vos in the gardens, the Jedi Master could feel his ex-Padawan storming through the halls of the Temple like a dark cloud.

He was agitated. _Again_.

So another fight, then.

How charming.

"Oh, I swear to you, Quinlan, it was everything but entertaining."

Quinlan lifted an eyebrow and smirked, saying something about how Obi-Wan was rather boring and not taking enough time to appreciate the action of battle.

As if war was a matter of _amusement_.

"Obi-Wan!"

The masculine voice of Anakin resounded through the open space, making the three of them turn to look at the angry form of Knight Skywalker walking towards them with fire in his blue eyes.

"Anakin?" he questioned; for a minute, he was genuinely confused, sensing that the young man was actually angry at him. Not just at _her_. "What is it with all of this noise?"

"I need to speak with you. _Privately_."

The end of that sentence was directed at the other two Jedi currently sharing conversation with him. Obi-Wan´s skin crawled at the clear sign of disrespect at two Jedi Masters. The little shit really was overstepping this time.

Before Master Koon or Vos could say anything though, Obi-Wan decided to intervene.

"We can do that by going to our _private_ quarters. Surely, there is no need to be so rude with the other Masters, especially since we are in a public place." Obi-Wan scolds him with a firm look.

Anakin´s shoulders drop a tiny bit, realizing he was making a scene.

"I agree. Apologies, Masters." He has the courtesy to correct.

Both Vos and Plo bow however slightly, in a sign of acknowledgment.

"Pardon me, Masters." Obi-Wan nods respectfully before following Anakin to their rooms.

The walk to their chambers is quite long. Mostly because it´s awfully quiet. Unnervingly so. It´s as if there is an ice wall between them, when there was almost an unspeakable sense of closeness in its place just a few hours ago.

Anakin´s eyes stare forward all the way, as if he was punishing Obi-Wan with his silence and his denial to even look at him, refusing to talk, look or even touch him. The charade was only over when he took care of allowing Obi-Wan to enter their apartments first when they finally made it.

The minute the door hissed close behind them, Obi-Wan turns to find Anakin in an indignant pose. Arms crossed against his chest, chin raised high and eyes turned cold.

He hates the sight of it.

The look of Anakin taking a stance of such arrogant superiority and resentment. As if he was better than him. As if he had the moral high ground between them. As if Obi-Wan was a spoiled brat that needed to be put in his place.

He won´t have it.

"Pray tell, Anakin, what did you want to discuss?"

Anakin doesn´t actually respond, not quickly. He takes his time, assessing him as if he was a criminal and he a police-man. Obi-Wan wants to punch him in his face for it.

"You _lied_ to me."

For a moment, Obi-Wan´s entire world crumbles to pieces. He feels as tiny as Anakin´s position is trying to make him feel. He feels like a thief in the night who has been caught with the goods in his hands. He feels like an idiot who tried to win a game he didn´t even know how to play.

He couldn´t know. He couldn´t possibly know.

"I have no idea what are you talking about…" He doesn´t panic. He really doesn´t. Anakin was accusing him of lying, which he has been doing so much lately that it has even been tiring. But if he was talking about just one lie, he had to be more specific. _He had plenty to choose from_.

"Don´t play fool. Padmé told me."

Of course that bitch did. She was desperate for Anakin´s love and would do anything to get him back. To get his pretty perfect husband back to where he belong: wrap around her tiny little finger.

"What did she tell you?"

"As if you didn´t know." Anakin accused him, eyes narrowing impatiently, starting to pace around him as an animal assessing his prey. "And you had me here, believing you were being honest. For once!"

"If you are going to continue running in circles around whatever it is you have to say, I´m ending this conversation right now. I have no idea what you are going on about."

"What I´m going on about is you telling lies, playing games, plotting with the Council, of all things!" he shouted, getting heated and heated.

Oh, so Anakin did know, then.

Obi-Wan thought he could pretend he was innocent a little while longer, that he could play coy and use the martyr card in whatever the sneaky Senator had played to get Anakin so worked out.

He didn´t know how extensive the damage was, but it would be probably too bad for him to fix, looking at things and judging by the apparent distaste on Anakin´s face and voice.

He wondered where he went wrong. Where he made a mistake. He doesn´t remember doing something terrible, or letting anybody know about his deceit. Or even better, how the Senator had realized of his folly.

"You told me you cared about me. You told me you loved me, and look at this!" Anakin continue raging.

"I´m sorry…" Obi-Wan whispered, a part of him really ashamed of his actions. The other part, just very disappointed.

"You are sorry?" Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "I just can´t believe you didn´t tell me. How could you?"

"I thought it was the best…" Obi-Wan admitted, it was true, it was the only thing in the last months that he has told him that it was completely true. "I was desperate and I took the only route of action I thought it would be convenient."

"Convenient?" Anakin repeated, buffing at his choice of words. "I´m not a child for you to decide what it´s best for me, Obi-Wan. After the Rako Hardeen business I thought you have learned your lesson. I thought you would tell me everything."

"Please, Anakin, forgive me… I really thought it was for the best. I only had your interests at heart."

Anakin snorted and walked to the door, ready to storm out of the room and put an end to their short-lived affair.

"I´m only hurt, Obi-Wan. I really thought we were past that." He muttered, now his rage had eased a little, leaving a grimace of sadness on his features. "Just… apologize with Padmé, would you? She was the one to tell me and she was deeply hurt that you and the Council plotted to have her removed from her position in the negotiations with Arkanis."

Of course she was… and wait what?

"…Arkanis?" Obi-Wan repeated.

Anakin turned to see him in the eye with a frown.

"Yes. She told me." Anakin shrugged, still upset. "We fought again, go figure. I told her that I´ve been spending time with you and that you were… that we were _closer_ …"

Obi-Wan raised both his eyebrows at that.

"I didn´t tell her about us!" Anakin quickly insisted, all sign of anger flying away from his face. "I´m not that stupid. I just told her that I could trust you, _unlike her_ , who has been only finding new excuses to argue with me… but look at my surprise when she told me about your plot to do without her at the negotiations…"

Obi-Wan remained quiet, mostly because he didn´t know what to say.

"I… I´m probably overreacting, I don´t know. It´s just… I thought that this relationship meant that we didn´t have secrets from each other anymore, and you knew, you _know_ how important Padmé is to me, and still you went out of your way to hurt her like that… she loves her work, you know that as well… it was just too…"

While Anakin rambled, Obi-Wan´s brain finally caught up to him.

Anakin was upset because Obi-Wan had actively seek to hurt his beloved wife. Even if the wife wasn´t as beloved as before, he was upset because he had told Padmé that Obi-Wan was honest with him, _unlike her_ , apparently. He probably looked the fool when Padmé told him that Obi-Wan too kept secrets from him. Anakin was hurt. Or his pride was. It hardly matter, with Anakin both things were one and the same.

"…It was too mean for you to do that…" Anakin whispered, clenching his teeth. "…before all of this, you told me you didn´t care… you didn´t care of my relationship with someone else…that you wouldn't… but you hurt _her_ anyway…"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I apologize. I didn´t think it would come to that. The decision was taken by the majority of the Council, I actually didn´t vote in favor of dismissing Padmé of the negotiations, that would have been wrong."

In reality, Obi-Wan didn´t have any idea what Anakin was talking about. That Arkanis thing… it has never happened. The Council had not discuss such a thing, since that stuff was matters of the Senate. But his quick mind had realized what had happened. _How_ it had happened. And now he knew how to proceed.

"You didn´t?" Anakin said, a flicker of hope shining through his eyes.

"No. I thought the Council was overstepping. The assignments of diplomatic missions are up to the Senate, not the Jedi Order. We do not choose which Senator comes and goes to Republic businesses."

"Damn right they have overstepped…" Anakin defended Padmé´s honor with a stubborn look. It made Obi-Wan´s right eye twitch with disgust but he regained his posture immediately after.

"So… you didn´t vote… in favor, I mean?" the Jedi Knight asked, almost tentatively.

"No." Obi-Wan responded simply.

"Thanks the Force…" Anakin breathed out.

"Although, I should have told you, I apologize." The Jedi Master amended, stepping closer to the younger man. "You are right. I know that Padmé it´s a … _great friend_ of yours, I should have warned you…"

"No!" Anakin rushed to say, placing both of his hands over his shoulders. "I mean, it´s Council business, of course you wouldn´t tell me… I mean, I… Force, I´m sorry, Obi-Wan, I overreacted. I made a scene…"

"You kind of did, yes." The red-headed man accepted, putting one of his hands over the gloved mechanical one of Anakin´s.

"Yeah, and it wasn´t like I had to be so mean, I mean, Padmé it´s my friend and all but she´s _just_ Padmé, right?" Anakin babbled a bit more, scratching his neck nervously.

Yes. She was _just_ Padmé.

Obi-Wan was going to make sure she was just that.

"Sure."

Anakin´s eyes softens and approaches the older man, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him towards his chest. Kissing his lips in a series of small pecks.

"I´m sorry I accused you like that… I should have known you wouldn´t do such a thing." He begs, kissing him two more times.

"It´s fine." Obi-Wan shrugs "You are protective of your friends, I can´t hardly fault you for that."

"You are so perfect. I really don´t deserve you." Anakin states.

 _You really don´t._ Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

"I know!" Anakin beams. "I will make it up to you. I will take you to dinner tomorrow, how about that?"

Obi-Wan lifts an eyebrow at the interesting promise.

"It would be like a date…" Anakin insists.

The boy before him seems more excited than he does at the idea of a date with him. But Obi-Wan smiles warmly at the sweet intention to make it up to him.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"You are the best boyfriend ever" Anakin kisses him in the mouth, deeply this time, testing his lips and molding them with his own. "I love you."

"Love you too." Obi-Wan answers, almost mechanically.

Anakin gives him one last looks and then he is rushing out of the room.

Obi-Wan waits there for a couple of seconds before raising his hand to stroke his trimmed beard.

"So that´s how you want to play it…" he whispers.

Obi-Wan only smirks after that. " _Well played, Amidala. Well played."_

* * *

 _It was a party. Or it was supposed to be._

 _Obi-Wan wasn´t a big fan of those, neither was Anakin for that matter. They were both Jedi, they were not used to the spotlight and the unnecessary glamour that the higher social spheres of Coruscant seem to enjoy._

 _And even more, they were both present by command, guarding the multiple Senators that have attended the ball, ensuring their safety._

 _Obi-Wan wanted to snort when the Council assign them to this duty. As if Senators really knew what actual danger was now a days, all of them safely tucked away on their fancy apartments while the rest of the galaxy suffered the rage of war. He knew that Anakin felt the same way. Had always felt the same way. Even with a Senator for a wife._

 _Speaking of which, she was radiant tonight. Wearing an expensive gown that was almost entirely made of glowing crystals, it flow down her body as if it was water, and hugged her petite yet elegant form perfectly. Her hair was no different, braids, accessories and even flowers adorned her brown locks and kept them in place like a stunning work of art. Obi-Wan wondered how many hours had cost her to look just the way she did._

 _Anakin was like a lost man. Eyes glued to the beautiful form of his wife, as if Obi-Wan wasn´t right there, beside him, aware of where his eyes wondered._

 _After his staged sexual encounter at the Republic Cruiser, Anakin took as his personal mission to avoid him for an entire week, trying to find things to do that didn´t concern Obi-Wan. Eventually he had given up in such tasks, since, Obi-Wan suspected, the younger man missed him too much to allow his guilt to separate them._

 _Since Obi-Wan had become his trusted confidant and greatest friend, Anakin had been way needier of his attentions. Needed to be with him. Needed to talk to him. Their relationship has never been better. There were no fights, no issues, no nothing. Obi-Wan always took his side even when he didn´t agree, although when Anakin´s ideas got a little too problematic or absurd, the older Jedi did try to kindly let him see that._

 _Now, with the both of them, standing in the middle of a crowded room, with lights so bright and music so loud and people that was maybe a bit too drunk, it was the right place to test how much Anakin really wanted him._

 _Here, where his wife was just in sight, where she was delightedly chatting with her fellow politicians, when she was looking like a goddess of some uncivilized planet in the outer rim. If Anakin really give a damn about him, he would paid some attention to him as well, even with that sight before him._

" _Isn´t this tiresome?" Obi-Wan whispers._

 _Anakin doesn´t turn but his eyes spare him a glance, smirking at the jest in his voice._

" _Tired already, Obi-Wan?" Anakin wonders "I would have imagined this was much more your setting than it was mine."_

" _Oh, dear, no." Obi-Wan replies, hands crossed behind his back, looking like the perfect soldier the Senate thought of them to be, although Jedi are not soldiers. Never were, never will be. "I remember coming to this things when I was younger, with Qui-Gon. It was dreadfully boring."_

" _With Qui-Gon?" Anakin snorted, turning his head to him with surprise, breaking his previous professional demeanor._

" _Oh, yes. He was the perfect diplomat. Me, in the other hand… I was quite the embarrassment."_

" _I cannot imagine something like that, Master."_

" _You better do. I wasn´t in the mood to play politician´s games, nor did I have the patience. I´m afraid they are all so greatly deceiving."_

" _Not all of them…" Anakin murmurs, eyes looking at the delightful figure of Padmé Amidala._

 _Obi-Wan scowls at that. To see him so lost and pathetic over such a plain woman, it almost made him sick. Padmé could be a smart and perfectly suitable human being, it was that she was just so… vanilla. As it tended to be everything that came from the planet of Naboo. Such a traditionalist and antiquated place, and that´s coming from someone who was raised by and Order of religious zealots._

" _Anakin! Obi-Wan!" Padmé cheerfully saluted them both. Pretending to have just spotted them now. Obi-Wan had lost count of how many furtive looks she had sent to Anakin´s direction._

" _Padmé…" Anakin saluted likewise. Bowing slightly only to break his pose to embrace her in a small friendly hug. Obi-Wan could see the woman closing her eyes and taking in the natural smell of Anakin from his neck._

 _Were they always this obvious?_

 _When they separated themselves, Obi-Wan stood there with a small smile of his._

" _Senator Amidala…" he nodded._

" _None of that. We are friends." She told him, putting a soft hand on his forearm in sign of closeness._

 _I´m seducing your husband. Just a couple of weeks he jerked off to me naked in bed._

" _Of course."_

" _You must call me Padmé, then."_

" _If you wish."_

" _I do wish it." She confirms with a small smile, turning to look at Anakin too. "It´s been a long while since we last saw each other. You are always so terribly busy."_

" _We have been mostly planet bound, actually." Obi-Wan retorts._

 _There is a silence between them. Anakin fidgets awkwardly on his feet while Padmé raises both her eyebrows in surprise, only to send some serious looks at the Jedi Knight beside her._

" _Is that so?" she says._

" _Yes. The missions have been rather short. And we have spent days in the Temple, which is rare." He continues, pretending to be disinterested._

 _Anakin gulps at the sight of Padmé´s angry stare. Of course, she didn´t know that. Anakin probably lied and said he was busy with some Jedi business, which wasn´t the case. He only wanted to spend more time with him, not her._

" _I heard you have been busy, though." Obi-Wan comments to Padmé, remembering some business of hers, promoting some peaceful negotiation with the most reasonable planet systems that have aligned themselves with the Separatist forces_

" _Yes…" Padmé admits, still sending some accusatory glances at her secret husband. "I´ve been working with some Senator in a diplomatic bill for protection causes."_

" _That sounds wonderful" Obi-Wan compliments "With the war upon us, a lot of planets will be in need of such efforts."_

" _If only the rest of the Senators that are so involved in the war could think that as well."_

" _They´ll get around." The red-headed Jedi smiles._

 _By the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could see the familiar figure of Satine Kryze roaming the room. She looked breath taking. For a moment, Obi-Wan is transported to the past, to the times that just moments ago he talked about with Anakin, when he was just a Padawan and Qui-Gon still lived. When he fell head over heels for the beautiful and brilliant Satine Kryze._

" _Obi-Wan…?" Anakin enquired._

 _The Jedi Master got out of his day-dreaming, realizing that Anakin has been calling to him and he hasn´t even noticed._

" _Yes, Anakin?"_

" _Are you all right?" He asks, genuinely concerned, "You looked lost for a minute there."_

 _Obi-Wan felt like rolling his eyes. He didn´t get lost for long, really. But Anakin craved his attention more than anything this days, if Obi-Wan´s eyes weren´t set on him, the young Knight might as well throw a fit._

" _I was just admiring the general splendor of the evening" he muttered in a sarcastic tone, earning the giggles of both of his companions._

" _If you say so, Master."_

 _Obi-Wan was about to continue faking smiles and making small conversation with the secret married couple when an idea stroke him._

" _Actually, if you two excuse me…" he said with a small bow._

 _Before Anakin could object to his decision, Obi-Wan walked away from his position and mingled with the rest of the crow. He smiled politely to some people that he recognized along the way before he arrived at his destiny._

 _Her hair was shorter than he remembered it to be all those years ago, but she was taller and, incredibly enough, even more beautiful._

 _Obi-Wan was about to rasp his throat when Satine turned on her own heels, maybe feeling his presence close by. She stared at him with surprise and a touch of melancholy._

" _Obi-Wan…"_

 _The drop of his name instead of his title made him smile instantly. Regardless of their separation and his actual effort for trying to seduce his ex-apprentice, Satine remained one of the most important people in his life. She was, after all, his truest love, or was, at some point in history._

" _Satine. It´s lovely to see you."_

" _It´s good to see you too. Didn´t know you come to this things…"_

" _I don´t." Obi-Wan shrugs. "But I´m in duty, I´m afraid."_

" _Oh" she exclaims "Of course, protection, I suppose."_

" _Indeed. I spotted you from the other side of the room and came here in hopes for a dance, if you are so inclined…" he invites, showing and extending one of his hands._

 _Satine laughs slightly to herself._

" _Only if you promise not to drop me… this time." She jests._

 _That makes him snort._

" _That was like… one time." He admits rather inelegantly but that gets a laugh out of the Senator and that seems enough to appease his clumsiness._

 _Satine grabs his hand at once, walking beside him to the dance floor filled with people dress to impress. Of all of that crowd, Satine reminds the most stunning of them all, or maybe it just appears so to Obi-Wan´s overemotional mind._

 _Before he can lose himself in the glow of the moment, his mind reminds him why he was doing this in the first place, and his senses concentrates into keeping a watchful eyes to the corner of the room, Anakin standing beside Padmé and instead of making a useful spend of his time by conversing with his wife, his eyes are attached to the sight of Satine and him dancing._

 _They both move like a perfect crafted dancers, the chemistry between them all but evident and the affection present in both of their hearts showing through their seemly innocent performance. Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he doesn´t miss her, even if it´s just a bit. Sometimes he stops to think how different his lie will be if he had chosen her instead of his vows as a Jedi, but that life it´s long past. He can only move towards a future, and that future is beside a tall man with dark golden hair, not the perfectly angelic image in front of him currently sharing a dance._

 _Obi-Wan can feel Anakin´s distinctive rage from the other side, he smirks at the sensation. His eyes capture the moment when his partner´s blue eyes almost become red with anger and frustration and how he pursues his lips in disgust._

 _Beside him, Padmé who was trying to engage in conversation with his husband realizes this too, because she turns to see him dancing the night away with the Senator of Mandalore and her eyes grow surprised and then shine with concern, exchanging between them and Anakin´s intense stare._

 _Good. Let her see. Let her know she had lost the battle._

 _That was all that he needs to feed his ego a little bit. Such an unJedi-like feature but present nonetheless. Obi-Wan turns to his most accommodating companion, who blushes and smiles with so much joy that Obi-Wan cannot help but share the sentiment._

 _This dance it´s all that will be between them now, for he cannot give more than what he is already sharing. His attentions can´t divert from the man jealously waiting for him at the other side of the party, and his mind can´t be bothered with another love affair when he is already busy dealing with one._

 _He thinks that he can easily fall back in love doing this again. But that´s an expense he cannot afford. Love is beautiful, indeed. But it´s also for children. And he is not a child anymore, but a man playing a game. A game he intended to win._

* * *

"And what did you tell him?" He says between giggles.

"Oh, just that it wasn´t supposed to eat it as if he was a wild Rancor running up the forest of Felucia…" Bail said with a hand firmly clasped on his left shoulder, almost doubling over with laughter over his own story.

"Noooo…" Obi-Wan howled in response, almost crying trying to contain his own barks of laughter.

"Oh, but I did, old friend." He insisted.

Obi-Wan had been spending his free time with Bail Organa more and more now that they have found each other sharing space and time inside the Republic flagship that carried both, Obi-Wan´s troops and Bail´s entourage; they have been assigned to the same mission, Bail with diplomatic ends and Obi-Wan with protection and security proposes.

If anyone was wondering about Anakin in this story; he had been left doing some other mission at the other side of the galaxy. Obi-Wan was actually relieved to be separated from the young Jedi Knight for a while since they were almost always together these days. Anakin was getting clingy to the point of driving the red-haired man crazy and preferred to stay in their quarters holding him while watching some boring holo-movie or making out with him and attempting to have sex, which Obi-Wan always denied in a swift elegant way. Padmé was an almost sour untouchable topic for the both of them; Anakin still went to her on the rare occasion and every time he did, he came back with red puffy eyes and a really bad mood. Obi-Wan felt bad and a bit ashamed when Anakin walked into the room, seeing his friend suffering through a dying relationship was causing some struggle inside his own mind, shaking his resolution and commitment towards his plan, but he also knew that he needed to move forward.

It was too late to go back. Ending this will cause more pain and damage to Anakin than continue with his charade will ever do.

Anakin had gotten mad when Obi-Wan informed him they were to be separated; he had a few interesting choices of words towards the Council for making such a decision. Obi-Wan had explained him that it would be just for a couple of brief missions but that hadn´t convinced the young man, insisted for the Jedi Master to pull some strings since he was a member of the Council himself, but in the end, the Knight relented and accepted reality, especially when Obi-Wan had given him 'the look'.

At first, Obi-Wan was only glad that he got to have some alone time to himself and his duties as a Jedi, but when he knew he got to be in the company of Bail Organa, he lighted up a little bit. Bail was one of the few dear friends he had, it excited him to spend quality time with him.

He didn´t remember how much he missed the presence of another human being, the contact with someone that didn´t need him to pretend or put on a show of false affection. Before the beginning of his scheming, his relationship with Anakin was, by far, the deepest friendship he had. Not even his past connection with Qui-Gon was this powerful and real, but the new doors he had opened when he set his mind into seducing Anakin had made him see that, however important his previous relationship with Anakin was, it didn´t compare to the strength and intimacy he had discovered with this new one. They were so many secrets between them, old resentments, unspoken fears, on both sides, that it baffled him how he never even suspected of their existence before all of this came to be. How blind he was in how fragile their relationship really was.

He had problems with seeing Anakin as a potential lover, he had issues with kissing him and talking to him as if he was the whole world, he struggled with accepting a life of being the romantic object of Anakin Skywalker, but he longed to be his friend again, to just talk and make jokes instead of sappy promises of undying love. He wanted him to clasp his shoulder instead of holding his hand; but he never missed the old superficial texture of their previous lives. He cherished Anakin´s new found honesty, the look of relief in his eyes when he didn´t have to hesitate to tell him something anymore, how his laughter seemed lighter, how his smile seemed real.

It made him feel real too.

Obi-Wan would not said that he returns Anakin´s devotion to him, that would be quite absurd. He loved him in an entire different way, they were meant to be. Not in the romantic passionate sort that Padmé Amidala fancy herself to be with him, but in a more powerful manner all together, it´s a union crafted in years and years of acknowledgment, of going through bad and worse side by side, of been able to see the ugly, nasty parts of themselves and not running away the moment they saw something they didn´t want to see, they have fought monsters, in more than one shape and sense. Padmé Amidala was only a silly girl with illusive dreams, hoping to have her pretty love story in the form of a brave Knight.

Well, this wasn´t a fairytale. And Obi-Wan was willing to show her just that.

Bail continued talking about some matters of the Senate, even shared a bit of his private life with his wife, who he loved dearly and clearly missed. Obi-Wan found himself enjoying the time they had, and when they landed on *Lothal and paid their respects to their respective diplomatic envoys, they continued their conversations in the gardens of the governmental residence where they were being housed by the duration of their visit.

They could have keep conversing until dinner, since Obi-Wan was acting as the bodyguard of the Senator, if it wasn´t for a rather unexpected interruption.

"It seems that the negotiation are going to be peaceful, after all." Obi-Wan pointed out while they walked through the beautiful yet simple gardens at the light of the sunset. "There doesn´t seem to be any threats to your well-being, Bail."

The Aldeerani diplomat didn´t seem to agree judging by a sudden frown that have invaded his features.

"Well, I wouldn´t say that just yet, Obi-Wan…" He remarked, pointing out to something before them.

When the Jedi turned his head, he almost allowed a gasp to escape from his mouth at the sight in front of him.

Anakin stood right there, in all his glory. An angry petulant grimace on his face and both of his arms crossed against his chest.

Obi-Wan would have scolded him there and then if he wasn´t so shocked by what he was seeing.

"Anakin…?" he asked, still surprised.

"Hello, _Master_ …" The way he dragged his name as if it was the name of an enemy let him know all that he needed about his partner´s mood.

"It´s rather an unexpected surprise, Master Skywalker, to find you here…" Bail muttered with a calmed voice, even though he must have been equally vexed by the circumstances.

"I was close by…" Anakin told him "… and I was sent by the Council as an extra security measure."

"Oh!" The Senator gasped "Well, it clearly wasn´t needed. Obi-Wan here has everything under control and the dignitaries have been most cordial."

"I´m glad." Anakin said, lacking any sense of sincerity.

"Senator Organa, why don´t you keep going? I will be joining you soon for supper." Obi-Wan gracefully reassures.

Bail sends him a look of discomfort but nods before leaving for where he came from.

Once they are completely alone, Obi-Wan´s face turns into one of annoyance.

"You shouldn´t be here." He says, dragging his words through clenched teeth.

Anakin snorts with bitterness, approaching the Jedi Master with no signs of changing his previous attitude.

"Is this the reason you wanted to be alone during this mission, Master?"

Obi-Wan frowns, almost sensing where the conversation was going. "Excuse me…?"

"Don´t play coy. _Bail_ …ha!" Anakin spits back.

"Are you throwing a temper tantrum, now?" Obi-Wan questions him, pacing around the elegant sand gardens of the governmental palace. He refused to feel intimidated by Anakin´s position.

"A Tantrum? I saw you, Obi-Wan. Making sweet eyes to Senator Organa´s way. You should have seen you, it was disgusting."

"And you came here, like a child, to do what exactly? I do not believe for one second that the Council sent you here, at least not without sending notice to me first." Obi-Wan sentences, more and more upset by the minute.

"You don´t want me here. Now I see that." Anakin retorts, coming even closer to him, so close that their noses almost touch.

"You are being childish…" Obi-Wan warns, unable to give ground "I don't know where you get this idea that I wanted to be here, _alone_ , with Senator Organa. But you are clearly out of you mind."

"I´m not with you for one minute and you are already… already…" Anakin growls through clenched teeth.

"Already what?"

"…Cheating!" he explodes.

There is a silence between them. Everything that it´s going on it´s so fucked up that Obi-Wan doesn´t even know where to begin. He has no idea how and why Anakin had gotten inside his head that Obi-Wan was cheating on him… with Bail of all people, the man who just some hours ago was complaining and chatting about how much he missed his wife. Of how he wished the war was already over so he could return home and see her once more. And now, Anakin was more than fuming. He was in the verge of explosion. Obi-Wan didn´t know how that even came to be.

"You are talking nonsense" The Jedi Master lets him know. "I don´t even know how you came up with that absurd idea."

"Really?!" Anakin yells. "Because I see it all so clear. You walking with him through the gardens, being like confidants in the sunset, it isn´t so hard to see what´s going on between you two…"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are raving. I´m just gonna say this once, so hear me well: I´m not, under any circumstance, having an affair with Senator Organa, all right?"

Anakin pierces his lips, still upset, completely unconvinced.

"Like I´m gonna believe you…"

"Believe me or not, do as you want. That it´s the true. What has gotten this in your head anyway?" Obi-Wan asks, crossing his own arms before his chest.

Anakin looks away for a moment, staring at the dark blue sea that flows just before the gardens until it reaches a seemly never ending horizon. The light of the sun plays and moves on the surface of the water so beautifully that it gives an enchanted look to the whole scenery.

"… that´s not what it´s important here…" the younger Jedi excuses, trying to change the direction the conversation was taking.

"Clearly it is, for you to come here all the way from the outer-rim to yell accusations at me…" Obi-Wan almost whispers, lowering his tone in case Bail stills remains close by, or maybe a clone gets to listen to their words while at patrol. He did tell them to move around.

"It´s just that…" Anakin tries to excuse, sighing and placing a hand over his forehead. "Look, it´s just difficult, okay?"

Obi-Wan lifts an eyebrow, really not understanding.

"You were gone. And I… you seemed all too happy to leave me. You tried to hide it, you did, but I could see it… when you told me you were going to some mission on your own. It made me feel insecure." Anakin reveals, relaxing his stiff posture and changing his furious look by a sad, frustrated one.

Obi-Wan can barely keep a straight face at the confession. He didn´t know he had let Anakin see how relived he really felt when he was assigned to some duties of his own. He thought he was doing a good job of acting all concerned and resigned at his fate, not excited at it. And the true was that he did not enjoy nor preferred to be without Anakin when it came to missions, everybody knew they work better when they are together, not questions about that. He likes to spend time with him, he likes to talk and joke and laugh and make plans alongside him, but the constant touches and the deep intimacy of their new, not platonic, relationship was taking its toll on him. Obi-Wan wanted space, not a permanent separation.

But if Obi-Wan were to say such a thing, Anakin will be displeased and probably heart-broken, and surely, he would go back running to the arms of the woman that Obi-Wan had tried to separate him from this entire time.

He couldn´t have that.

So, instead of continue this nonsensical fighting, he decided to do what it was best for them both.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin´s gloved hand, pulling him to the shelter of some trees and bushes, making sure no one was around, he leaned on and kissed him full on the mouth.

The Jedi Master could hear the young man gasp at the action, and before he could turn the show of affection into a make-out session, he separated swiftly, placing his forehead against Anakin´s.

"Anakin…" he started, voice tuned tender and soft. "…there is not a day in my life that I wish to be separated from you. I love you, and I want to spend every minute of my time with you, if I could…"

The Knight´s blue eyes started to look a little bit glassy, his face was flushed and his mouth opened agape, his hot breath caressing Obi-Wan´s lips.

"…Yes, I enjoy spending my time with Senator Organa. We are good friends, especially since that terrible business in Zeegola. But his company does not even come close to the joy I feel when I´m in your arms…" he whispers, eyes half-lidded, staring at the young man´s beautiful features "… to the way you make me tremble with your kisses…" his eyes fix in his lips, they look so soft, and Obi-Wan knew them to be just so "… the rush pumping through my veins when I hear your voice…"

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin mutters before launching forward.

The blonde grabs him by the hair, pulling him up to meet his lips. Anakin´s kiss was fierce and like a wild fire spreading, burning everything in its way. Obi-Wan´s head starts to spin around with the force of those plump lips on his own, with the taste of his tongue fighting against his own; his arms, just a minute ago, so strong and firm became a boneless pair of limbs, falling to his side, useless. Anakin embraces him by the waist, flushing their bodies together in a way that almost makes Obi-Wan think he was going to melt and become one with the man before him, devouring him. He almost wanted to.

Fuck, his lips were perfect. Sweet and rough and hot and overwhelming all at once. He felt as if his life had stopped in that single minute, he felt as if everything else were of little consequence, that he only existed in that very moment, everything else, before, was an insulting farce. Anakin was the center of his entire life, just then.

He shouldn´t feel like that, he knew. But Anakin was everywhere, inside him, around him. Until there was nothing left of him that wasn´t him too.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin calls him when he suddenly separates his mouth from his. Their lips still playfully touching each other, grazing against one another in mock kisses. "…let me make love to you."

Obi-Wan doesn´t flinch the way he has done all the times the young man had suggested the same thing. He just remained there, looking at Anakin through hal-lidded eyes.

"We can´t…" he says, quietly.

There is some pressure on his hips, Anakin´s hands grabbing at him while the young man bit his inferior lip. "Why not!?" he whispers harshly.

"I´m on duty… you are not supposed to be here…"

"But I´m here… with you" Anakin clarifies, pulling him against him and kissing him twice. "I could have you here, against the tree for all I care."

Obi-Wan shudders at the admission. The thought of being pushed against the surface of the trunk, of Anakin´s hands pulling at his robes, of Anakin inside him, makes him tremble. Obi-Wan is suddenly terrified of his own emotions.

"Ani… no, it´s just wrong. We shouldn´t…"

The young Jedi growls from a place so deep that it makes Obi-Wan gasps slightly. He knows that the Knight its angry, that he is holding himself back with so much strength that his hands, currently on Obi-Wan´s hips, are starting to hurt him.

"Ani, it´s just not appropriate… right now…"

"I get it."

"Anakin, please… you have to understand…" Obi-Wan whispers, sensing his partner´s displeasure.

"I said I get it, Obi-Wan!" he sneers. Dropping his hands from where they previously rested.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan calls for what it feels like a hundredth time. Reaching from Anakin´s gloved hand, clasping it in one of his own and pulling him close, even when the younger man refuses to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Anakin. I want to… I really do" He did. For the very first time he felt on fire, he felt as if he was dying without Anakin´s touch. "I want to feel you, everywhere. But we can´t, not here, not now…"

"When and where then Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks, voice low and upset "when we are home you always find an excuse to not do it, and now, after I found you, half-way in the arms of Bail Organa, of all people…" he spats and Obi-Wan repress the need of rolling his eyes. "… you tell me you _can´t_."

"Anakin, for the last time!" Obi-Wan almost yells in exasperation "…I do not have an affair with Senator Organa. He is happily married and I´m happily secretly involved with a man that I love…" He punctuates this with a kiss, teeth biting the inferior lip of the younger Jedi, dragging the pull until Anakin was shaking with sudden arousal. "… I couldn´t care less about anyone else. Just you. Stop being so damn jealous, it´s incredibly unattractive."

Anakin grabs him by the hips again, kissing him with all the passion a young man in love can evoke. Taking his breath away from him.

"You drive me crazy…" Anakin growls, suddenly placing his arms under Obi-Wan´s legs, pulling him up from the ground and slamming him against the trunk of the tree, where just minutes ago he swore he would take him if he could.

Anakin´s hands were holding him strong and steady, while his lips ravished him to not end. Obi-Wan could hardly stop him, his mind was a mess of irrational thoughts, a fuzz of sounds and never ending images. His skin was on fire. His heart was on the verge of collapse. And all he could think was how sweet would be to die like this.

The pulling and pushing got his always pristine Jedi robes unashamedly disarrayed, and Anakin´s movements were making it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to do anything at all. He could barely kiss him back. Anakin´s fury could only be matched by his passion, equally consuming and equally devastating. And it was currently devastating him.

"Oh, Kriff!" Obi-Wan huffed, the minute he felt Anakin´s crouch against his own. They were both rock hard.

"Fuck, forget about it, I´m going to have you right now, right here…" Anakin growled, kissing him senseless, leaving no room to argumentation.

"No, no…" Obi-Wan muttered, separating himself from his treacherous lips, only to have him biting the side of his neck.

Obi-Wan thought he was the one in control. He thought he would always be the one in control.

How very wrong he turned out to be.

"Yes, I´m going to have you, Master." He said against the skin of his collarbone, now exposed by Anakin´s relentless hands.

Suddenly there was so much red. Obi-Wan couldn´t think clearly through the fog of the passion that currently raven him, he couldn´t form a single coherent sentence, but even through his debauched state, there was a little voice inside his head that was furious.

How fast had this gone out of his hands. He felt so helpless and small, it was a feeling he didn´t enjoy. Not even when the hands and lips touching him felt like heaven. Even when he could feel every vibration of life through the Force that connected him with the entire universe around him.

There, inside him, was this untamed rage. It demanded him to be set free.

Anakin kept pulling and kissing and biting, and Obi-Wan knew that if he allowed him to go any further, he would soon enough find himself deprived of clothing and utterly _fucked_. Literally.

"I´m going to fuck you raw…" Anakin promised while his hands worked on Obi-Wan´s belt. "I´m going to have you so truthfully that you would feel it for weeks."

 _Control. I´m the one in control_. Obi-Wan repeated inside his own head.

You are a child.

You are not going to win.

"I wonder how you taste." Anakin whispered to his ear, making him gasp at the feeling of his breath against his sensitive skin. "I bet you taste like honey. That you taste better than anything I have ever had."

He wanted it to stop. He wanted to have control again. He wanted to be himself again.

Not this boy, not this way.

No.

"Fuck…" Anakin barked. Reaching low with his hand to palm Obi-Wan´s own erection through the fabric of his pants. "I love you. How I cannot love you when you are so good to me?..."

"It´s that what you tell her too?"

The words are out of his mouth. He doesn´t have the energy to regret it.

Anakin stills above him.

"It´s that what you tell her too…" Obi-Wan says, looking him in the eye. "…before you fuck her?"

* * *

 **I´m back from the dead by upopular demand.**

 **Anyway, guys there is just one chapter left and we are doneeeeee. So get excited for that.**

 **I have something to say, I have recieved a really nasty comment in AO3 about this story, I don´t really worry about it because there is plenty of people who likes this story as it is, but I´m going to point this out a last time because it seemes the warning of the first chapter wasn´t enough: This fanfic revolves and it´s inspired by the song Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez, and the characters act accordingly to what the song is about, there are even direct quotes and winks at the song within the fanfic itself. So, all of the characters, and especially Obi-Wan, behaved in a way they would NEVER do in canon. If that is something you do not enjoy, don´t read it. I, myself, do not like OOC characters if it´s not justified by the story the author is writing and when I find one of thouse I simply do not read it or don´t comment, because regardless of my personal tastes everyone is entitled to write what they like and enjoy it without shame or being insulted because of it. So please, be nice and don´t leave nasty comments, only constructive criticism that is aim at improving the author´s writing.**

 **That being said, I wish you all have a nice day and wait for the next update.**


End file.
